Como perdonar
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Cuando hieres a alguien y despues de mucho tiempo se reencuentran y se dan cuenta de que nada se ha olvidado es posible perdonar o el odio se conservara? InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

Voy a empezar esta historia..Para no dejarla ahí a medio hacer.

_Como perdonar:_

Ilusionarte con alguien puede ser una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida, pero, también las más dolorosas. Cuando te hieren mil veces, y sin embargo dejas que eso pase, perdonas…eres masoquista…te gusta el dolor…o solo amas tanto que sin importar estas ahí, siendo incondicional. Esa persona representa los momentos que mas recordaras, lo más felices…pero también las amargas, que te hace dar cuenta que la vida no es justa. Esa noche poblada de estrellas, con el manto azul oscuro dándole un aspecto hermoso, sin embargo, para la joven muchacha sentada en el gran campo abierto, en donde una fogata crepitaba atrás de ella, en donde tres compañeros miraban la escena con tristeza y hasta con rencor.

Kagome miraba el cielo con nostalgia, con tristeza…esa noche, su amado estaba lejos en compañía de la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha hace horas se había ido detrás de las serpientes come almas, no sin antes mirarla con culpabilidad y tristeza.

_Siempre es lo mismo…él se va y yo…y yo lo espero. Soy una tonta-un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, el frio se hizo presente._

-Kagome deberías comer- susurro Sango la exterminadora, su cara denotaba tristeza, tristeza por la amiga…casi hermana.

-no Sango…yo esperare a Inuyasha-le devolvió una sonrisa falsa para no preocuparla, sin embargo Sango frunció el ceño y se le acerco a paso decidido.

-yo se que tu lo amas…-vacilo un poco para continuar-…pero es justo aguantarte todo esto…el no te merece…si no está aquí…**no te merece-**la azabache solo pudo bajar los ojos en signo de confusión, la exterminadora desde su posición la abrazo por los hombros y le susurro un _piénsalo_…

Kagome solo miro al cielo otra vez, para tomar la decisión de caminar un poco, se levanto lentamente y empezó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su falda verde…estaba cabizbaja pensativa…

_Es verdad que yo siempre lo doy todo por el…y el no ha hecho nada…me protege claro…pero físicamente…en lo sentimental…era una bestia. Pero aun así yo lo amo…pero este amor me está matando cada vez mas…y más._

_Solo espero no encontrármelos…_

Como si la suerte no estuviera de su lado, se dio cuenta después de perderse de sus cavilaciones que estaba a unos metros del Goshimboku…y este estaba rodeado de las serpientes de su encarnación, Kikyo. Sin meditar mucho, se sumió en el follaje, permitiéndole que los arbustos y matas la taparan, sin perder la perspectiva de la escena. Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban abrazados y apoyados en el árbol…

-…Inuyasha tú me amas-pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-claro…te amo más que mi vida-aseguro el Hanyo.-por eso he tomado la decisión de que vengas conmigo en la búsqueda de la perla-la abrazo.

-y tus amigos…y Kagome- la sacerdotisa le acaricio la mejilla imperceptiblemente.

-tendrán que aceptarte…lo quieran o no-aseguro decisivo. Su mano fue a dar en la mejilla de ella, para mirarla con ternura…y amor. Sus labios se acercaron paulatinamente.

-y Kagome-susurro a punto de tocarse.

-olvídala…esta noche solo tu estas para mí-la beso. La ojicanela sintió el mundo abrirse a sus pies, ellos estaban ignorando su presencia, entregándose en medio del bosque…y ella llorando por él. Sus pies actuaron por instinto, y corrió…tan rápido como pudo, mientras ríos de agua salina caían de sus mejillas, llego a un claro en donde se dejo caer.

Lloro y saco todo lo que pudo.

…..

No supo cuanto tiempo paso…ya el frio del próximo amanecer se acercaba. Ella ya tranquila desde hace un rato pensaba exhaustivamente sobre lo que debía hacer…pues el ya había escogido. Su corazón ya no aguantaba más…y fue cuando encontró las palabras que necesitaba…

_**-yo se que tu lo amas…-vacilo un poco para continuar-…pero es justo aguantarte todo esto…el no te merece…si no está aquí…no te merece-la azabache solo pudo bajar los ojos en signo de confusión, la exterminadora desde su posición la abrazo por los hombros y le susurro un piénsalo…**_

Y claro que lo pensó…lo tuvo todo muy claro. Todos tenían un límite…y el suyo ya había llegado. A pesar de sentirse como una porquería literalmente…estaba tranquila, su decisión parecía la correcta. Se paro ye empezó a caminar hacia el campamento…Cuando llego, vio a todos dormidos…menos el medio demonio. Se acostó para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche

_Amaterasu97_

Dejen sus opiniones…


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo capítulo….

_Como perdonar:_

Inuyasha entro sigiloso hacia el campamento, preparándose mentalmente para ver a Kagome levantada y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos chocolates, tristes y nostálgicos. Cuando diviso la luz tenue de la fogata, casi extinguiéndose, trato de seguir el aroma de la muchacha, cuando dio con él, se sorprendió, ella estaba profundamente dormida…no lo había esperado.

Se dijo así mismo que, esta estaba cansada y que había dormido nada más. Se subió al árbol más cercano de la muchacha, en donde miro hacia abajo con la mirada perdida en la azabache, como haría para decirles a todos…principalmente a Kagome, que Kikyo iba a seguir la búsqueda. Suspiro cansado, apoyando su cabeza en el árbol para cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar.

…..

Abrió sus ojos chocolates, parpadeando un poco, se estiro con delicadeza y dejo escapar un gritito de descanso. Cuando enfoco a los demás, estos también estaban levantándose, miro hacia a su alrededor en busca del peli plateado, ahí fue cuando sintió su energía y sin voltear supuso que estaba detrás, apoyado en el árbol.

-Buenos Días Kagome-saludo con alegría Sango, le sonrió con alegría devolviéndole el saludo. Al rato le siguieron Miroku y Shippo.

Ya había pasado medio día cuando estaban ya almorzando en una aldea cercana, Inuyasha se mostraba nervioso…

-que te pasa Inuyasha-pregunto Kagome, sin embargo, esta sabia que lo que iba pasar.

-ehhh…tengo algo que contarles-todos interesados lo miraron, interrumpiendo su comida-…He decidido que Kikyo vendrá con nosotros-su mirada estaba seria, todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pero, la que estaba tranquila como si le hubieran hablado del clima era Kagome.

-QUE!...ESE SACO DE HUESOS VA A VENIR-exploto Sango parándose, Inuyasha que no iba a permitir que insultaran a la sacerdotisa de barro también se paro-COMO TE ATERVES…ACASO NO PENSASTE EN NUESTRA OPINION…EN LA DE KAGOME-cuestiono con ira.

-no voy a permitir que la trates así…-mascullo entre dientes, Miroku le dio una mirada de advertencia-…además ya está decidido…ella vendrá les guste o no…-aseguro cruzándose de brazos, ladeando la cabeza hacia al lado y cerrando los ojos.

-PERO COMO TE ATREVES…IMBECIL, LA DECISION ES DE TODOS….PERO CLAROO TU SOLO PIENSAS EN TI Y NADA MAS QU…-

-Sango…-corto con tranquilidad Kagome, esta miro a la azabache impresionada, no se le veía ni un rastro de tristeza, solo un poco de indiferencia y…decisión.

-Inuyasha…-este se sobresalto, mirándola-…cuando va a venir?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza.

-…mañana por la tarde-estaba realmente sorprendido pensó que iba a llorar o a mirarlo con tristeza o decepción.

-bien…me imagino que ella te va ayudar con los fragmentos-asintió. Ella solo bajo la mirada hacia su cuenco vacio con mirada pensativa, suspiro un poco para levantar la mirada.

-ya que kikyo te va ayudar con la búsqueda…-se quedo callada un momento, Sango la miro con sorpresa creyendo quizás lo que iba decir…-…es mejor que yo me vaya para mi época…-los presentes la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, Sango solo bajo la mirada…

-pero…los podemos buscar todos juntos-dijo con la voz a punto de estallar en llanto Shippo. Inuyasha lo miro con una expresión indescifrable. El silencio se hizo presente…

-Shippo…déjala que se vaya-dijo Inuyasha seriamente. Sango levanto la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-ja!...ahora que tienes quien busque los fragmentos…la botas-Inuyasha solo la miro seriamente.

-sabíamos desde un principio que ella solo vino para reunir los fragmentos, que ella rompió-se defendió fieramente el oji dorado.

-QUE!...MALDI-pero Kagome le había puesto la mano en el hombro, la expresión de Kagome era triste pero, en sus ojos se veía la decisión.

-Sango…es verdad…-susurro, la exterminadora bufo-…es mejor que me vaya…no hago nada , soy un estorbo…-Sango la corto mostrando desesperación.

-no estorbas…eres de mucha ayuda…-Kagome solo la miro-…además, eres como mi hermana…eres mi apoyo-unas pocas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la castaña, Kagome con ternura se las seco, los demás se quedaron callados ante tal escena.

-y tu también lo eres para mi…pero…tu sabes que si me quedo aquí…-su voz se entrecorto un segundo-…con ella, no voy a estar de pie…cada día **me muero-**

Sango bajo la cabeza con tristeza, ella más que nadie sabía lo que su amiga sufría cada vez que la sacerdotisa cadavérica aparecía, e Inuyasha desparecía…con Kikyo aquí lo más posible es que no lo soportara, sonrió un poco.

-sabes que en todo te apoyo-las dos amigas y casi hermanas se separaron con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-mañana…mañana en la tarde partiré-susurro, Shippo se abrazo en su regazo llorando desconsolado mientras esta con ternura y llorando a la vez con él, le daba palabras de apoyo y acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

….

El sol estaba ocultándose, la aldea poco a poco se iba oscureciendo. Los chicos que estaban en la cabaña, sentía inminentemente la partida de la peliazabache. Inuyasha como siempre, siendo un bastardo, se había ido para recoger a Kikyo.

-bueno…es mejor que arregle mis cosas-musito la chica azabache, los demás asintieron con tristeza ayudando a la chica a empacar. Cuando salieron de la cabaña todos juntos, vieron las serpientes cazadoras de almas rondando en el camino que va al pozo.

-perro tonto-susurro Shippo en el hombro de la azabache, mientras caminaban estaba sumidos en el silencio, Sango no había aguantado mas y se había arrancado a llorar. Cuando llegaron al pozo a unos metros se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo sonrientes, Kagome los ignoro y sonrió un poco…

-ya es hora…-susurro, miro a Sango se acerco y le dio un abrazo, siendo correspondida efusivamente- Eres casi mi hermana…fuiste un gran apoyo, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi…lo único que te pido es que no cambies, jamás, los ideales quedan pero el cuerpo y lo material se va…eres tú, por ser tu…además, no desperdicies tiempo valioso con la gente que amas…y ya sabes a quien me refiero-le susurro lo ultimo al oído obteniendo de la exterminadora un asentimiento con la cabeza. Tomo a Shippo en los brazos, que ya había bajado del hombro de ella…

-Shippo eres como mi hijo…te pido que no me odies por irme…-

-jamás te podría odiar…-la mirada que le dio a Inuyasha, que ya se había acercado con kikyo de la mano, dio miedo-además fue por ese perro malagradecido-Kagome sonrió.

-…espero que crezcas sano y fuerte…si algún día vuelvo…me quiero sentir orgullosa de ti-el solo asintió, Kagome se busco algo en el cuello era un dije en forma de un triangulo de picos negros-este dije me lo dio mi padre, cuando falleció…al dármelo me dijo que me protegería siempre-su sonrisa se mostro triste-…es de buena suerte, ahora te le doy a ti…te cuidara y si alguna vez necesitas un consejo trata de conectarte a mi mediante este dije…con esto estaremos juntos, cuídalo-

-como nos conectaremos-pregunto con los ojos acuosos. Kagome saco otro igual colgado con otra cadenita igual, sin embargo, este era rojo. Shippo la abrazo una vez más, susurrándole que jamás la olvidaría…se levanto y miro al monje.

-gracias por todo Monje Miroku…fue un gran apoyo y un gran consejero…espero que le vaya bien-este asintió-…pero, le quiero advertir…si daña a Sango yo misma lo buscare para dejarlo estéril- la mirada furiosa que le dio la azabache lo hizo asentir frenéticamente-…gracias por todo-lo abrazo rápidamente. Cuando miro a Inuyasha, este espero que ella se despidiera…

-adiós Inuyasha…espero que seas feliz-le sonrió cálidamente, miro a kikyo que estaba aferrada al brazo del medio demonio y camino lentamente hacia al pozo, monto una pierna y voltio hacia atrás.

-suerte chicos…-agito la mano y cayó en la oscuridad del pozo, sus lagrimas reprimidas empezaron a caer sin control, ya no tenia los fragmentos por lo tanto, ya no podía volver. El grito que desgarro su garganta mostro el dolor que sentía…

….

-se fue-susurro Sango, Miroku la brazo por los hombros, apoyándola.

-era lo mejor…estará bien-Sango asintió y con Miroku empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea sin dejar el abrazo. Shippo cuando ya se había ido la pareja miro a Inuyasha furioso…

-por ti ella se fue…se alejo de nosotros, me dejo aquí…-sus lagrimas abnegaron sus ojos, Inuyasha miraba impávido al pequeño zorro-…por tu culpa se alejo…eres un egoísta-mascullo, para salir a correr por el bosque.

-Shippo-susurro Inuyasha con la culpa carcomiéndolo, de alguna forma, inconscientemente sabía que era verdad.

-Inuyasha…tu sabes que era lo mejor…ella no pertenecía a esta época…no pertenecía a tu lado-susurro mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha no le pudo sostener la mirada, sus ojos eran vacios….

-si es lo mejor-mientras miraba al pozo con tristeza. Ellos se fueron caminando cogidos de la mano hacia el Goshimboku, mientras la serpientes los seguían a su lado.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo…dejen sus reviews. En este fic mostrare una Kagome..no se…mas rencorosa pero decidida, espero les agrade…suerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo más de esta historia….

_Como Perdonar:_

_7 años después…._

El hospital de Shienshua se movía con mayor tráfico de gente ese día, las grandes puertas del gran hospital se abrieron dejando paso a un hombre de cabello azul con un poco de visos dorados, sus ojos eran de un misterioso color gris que ciertamente cautivaba a cualquiera que lo viera, en ese momento su cara denotaba ansiedad y sus ojos estaban fijos en un solo lugar. Las enfermeras paraban sus labores para verlo con fascinación y hasta algunas, con lascivia.

_Se permite llamar al Doctor Schneider a la sala de juntas…_

El hombre al escuchar esto casi corrió por toda la sala del hospital subiendo unas grandes escaleras en las que se leía…_Sala de Juntas._ Al entrar vio a la mayoría de médicos, algunos ya ancianos y otros jóvenes sentados con la mirada impaciente. Sonrio con vergüenza y susurro un quedo _lo siento._

_-_tú siempre llegando tarde-susurro una muchacha de ojos chocolates que tenia la vista fija en el papel que tenía en las manos, mientras los demás médicos discutían sobre un caso importante.

-lo lamento Kagome…pero, esta vez fue de vida o muerte-le devolvió el susurro. La mujer con los cabellos azabache solo sonrio con burla…Unos de los médicos la miro con atención y ella se dispuso a tomar la mejor cara de seriedad que ponía…

-que opina Doctora Higurashi…se debe intervenir o no?-la mujer miro con atención la bitácora que sostenía sobre un tumor posiblemente maligno…

-deberíamos hacer una Biopsia…así sabemos con qué tumor tratamos…y además si es benigno no creo que sea necesario llegar a este extremo, con medicinas…-los doctores asintieron. Una hora después todos salían de la sala, Kagome bajo las escaleras con delicadeza y la mirada seria. Sus cabellos estaban a la altura casi de su trasero, tenía unos pantalones color caqui, y una camisa blanca con un sencillo collar negro, llevaba baletas color crema. Camino hasta su consultorio…

_Dra. Higurashi…Nefróloga._

Entro a su consultoría, dejándose caer en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio caoba, en el cual había lápices y papeles, además de un portátil, dejo su cabeza colgando en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo…

-hoy pasan siete años…-susurro al aire.

_Flash Back_

_Sonomi, la madre de Kagome corrió con rapidez al oír el grito que venía de dirección del pozo, cuando entro un poco temerosa vio a Kagome anegada en lágrimas tratando de mantenerse de pie._

_-mama…-susurro para después caer desmayada, Sonomi angustiada alcanzo a cogerla en el aire antes de que se cayera y se golpeara. Con fuerza llamo a Sota y al Abuelo, los cuales la ayudaron a entrarla a la casa. Cuando la dejaron caer en la cama de la susodicha, la preocupada madre le acaricio los cabellos con ternura…_

_-que te habrá pasado?-pregunto en un susurro. La azabache solo entreabrió los ojos, para dejar escapar unas pocas lagrimas…_

_-Inuyasha…no me am-ma-su voz sonó entrecortada por el llanto, la madre la acurruco en su regazo como cuando era una niña pequeña, unas pocas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos chocolates de Sonomi…_

_-tranquila…shh…tranquila-susurraba con tristeza, sobándoles los cabellos despacio. Paro al ver que Kagome hipeaba…se había dormido._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-y he aquí…convertida en una médica nefróloga…quien iba a pensar que esa sería mi vocación…ayudar personas-murmuro en voz baja, sus ojos lucían apagados y perdidos en el blanco techo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismo moreno, alto, de ojos grises y cuerpo esculturalmente formado. Vestía un simple pantalón beige con una camisa azul clara la cual resaltaba el color de sus ojos y cabellos.

-aquí estas…casi que no te encuentro…-la voz del joven doctor se escucho gruesa y melodiosa.

-donde esperabas verme?-pregunto Kagome ya sentada correctamente. El joven solo subió los hombros y se acerco al frente de ella y se recargo con brazos cruzados el escritorio.

-no se…eres como un fantasma…cuando te veo…despareces…-Kagome rio con alegría…

-si se me olvida que soy un fantasma eh Adolph…-el ojiazul sonrio con inocencia, eso siempre le había parecido curioso de Adolph Schneider…Los alemanes tenían fama de seres fríos, pero con él era todo lo contrario…debía ser por su ascendencia.

Adolph Schneider era alemán de nacimiento, pero de ascendencia italiana lo cual explicaba lo moreno en una país ciertamente frio. Se traslado a Tokio a estudiar medicina, y a vivir en Japón ya que desde muy chico había venido al país y se había enamorado de la cultura. La mayoría de compañeras en la Universidad de Tomoeda, de la cual habían salido los dos, habían estado enamoradas de este, pero él no quería nada serio…solo aventuras.

-me llamo Mike…me dijo Emma está embarazada…-Mike y Emma era una pareja que habían conocido en un viaje los dos a Alemania, se había conocido con el primo de Adolph el cual vivía en Múnich.

-ohh que bueno…mándale muchos saludos- Adolph sonrio, y cogió unos papeles que había dejado encima de la mesa caoba.

-te traigo la bitácora de una paciente…Miku Shinshi…-la ojia chocolate recibió la bitácora ojeando con seriedad la información.

-mmm…diagnosticada de insuficiencia Renal Crónica…detectada a los nueve años…vaya está en fase cuatro…-Adolph asintió-…parece que está en Diálisis Peritoneal…-susurro.

-Entro por una Peritonitis…pero parece que la infección ha avanzado…hice un pedir un cotejo de bacteriología haber qué tipo de infección es para atacarla…-Kagome asintió con una sonrisa burlona acariciándole la cabeza…

-muy bien Ado…muy bien…piensas muy bien-Adolph solo frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta no sin antes subirle el dedo de la mitad.

-que grosero…-susurro con una sonrisa, vio la bitácora de Shinshi Miku…por estos casos era que se había convertido en Nefróloga lo cual era raro…muchos querían estudiar Cardiología, Neurología, entre otras…

_Flash Back…_

_Entro al gran hospital suspirando en el proceso, lo último que debía hacer para graduarse era presentar el Servicio Social. Cuando entro a la gran sala se dirigió a una amable enfermera un poco vieja…_

_-Bueno Días Señora…vengo a presentar el servicio social aquí…-la mujer solo dejo el papeleo con una sonrisa…._

_-tienes el papel de tu Institución…-Kagome asintió para después sacarlo de su maleta, la mujer lo leyó y después le sonrio…_

_-muy bien…a ti te toca…mm espera en donde…-Kagome la miraba impasible mientras esta decidía…_

_-ahh ya se!...iras a la sala de Nefrología…necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a parle los medicamentos a cada paciente-Kagome asintió, la mujer le dio cada explicación advirtiéndole que no podía equivocarse. Cuando comenzó suspiro con cansancio, su mirada se volvió melancólica, la única mirada que mantenía desde hace unos meses._

_-Buenos Días…-saludo con cortesía pero con voz plana. La habitación era espaciosa, en la cual habían dos pacientes…dos niños._

_-ahh eres nueva?-pregunto la niña de ojos verdes que estaba con una pijama rosa de estrellitas azules, la azabache le sonrio para asentir._

_-que bueno…a mi no me gustan las enfermeras-susurro con complicidad para guiñarle el ojo. La madre la regaño con una sonrisa…_

_Día tras día, iba al hospital y hablaba con las pacientes sobre todos con los dos niños de la habitación, Seiyu y Temari, sin darse cuenta volvía cada vez mas entusiasmada, deseaba entrar pronto a su servicio para hablar con ellos…eran su escape. Esa vez los dos niños les contaron su historia…desde que habían nacido habían tenido una malformación en los riñones evitando que ellos botaran los desechos comunes…Vivian gracias a una maquina que hacia el trabajo de sus dañados riñones por ellos. Claro que esto tenía sus dificultades además de la pérdida de peso, y la cantidad exagerada de medicamentos…los molestos exámenes…era no poder jugar normalmente como lo harían unos niños de su edad._

_Ya había pasado unos meses…Cuando empezó a interesarse por la Nefrología, ayudaba a la madre de Temari en el cuidado de ella. Cuando ya había terminado su servicio, no la dejo de visitar…hasta cuando recibió que la niña…que tanto la había ayudado a sonreír de nuevo había muerto por una falla en un procedimiento el cual le provoco la muerte._

_En el funeral se veía la madre llorar, la misma Kagome lloraba de la mano de Seiyu el inseparable amigo de Temari…y como si el cielo llorara también llovía a cantaros. Cuando se fueron todos se quedo con Seiyu…_

_-vamos Sei…debemos irnos-susurro._

_-NO!...la quiero de vuelta-grito con lagrimas en sus ojos azules._

_-sabes que…ella no puede volver-su voz se entrecorto._

_-pero…yo la quiero de vuelta…yo la quiero a mi lado…-susurro. Kagome se agacho a su lado, ya la lluvia ya había acabado._

_-no está aquí físicamente…pero…-señalo el pecho del niño-…aquí, siempre estará…haz que se sienta orgullosa…ella lo hubiera querido no?-el niño la abrazo con fuerza para asentir._

_El día de su graduación llego, en el cual recibió su diploma, cuando vio a toda su familia y Sei con su madre corrió y los abrazo a todos recibiendo felicitaciones de cada uno…_

_-felicitaciones…-susurro Seiyu._

_-gracias…dime me tienes buenas noticias-el niño solo sonrio asintiendo. La madre de Seiyu de acerco…_

_-si…a Seiyu le ha salido un donante-ella solo lo abrazo con fuerzas y le apretó la pequeña mano._

_Después fue que se entero de que todo había salido bien…y que Seiyu ya no tendría que ir a las molestas sesiones de su tratamiento…y que además se iba para Londres en donde su padre lo esperaba._

_-espero que seas fuerte…-susurro la chica ya en el aeropuerto. El niño la abrazo…_

_-al fin que vas a estudiar…-pregunto._

_-Nefrología…para ayudar a más personas con estas graves enfermedades…-el niño le sonrio, cuando ya había de subirse para trasbordar, se volteo y le grito…_

_-se fuerte!...no te detengas por nada del mundo- Kagome sonrio con la mirada iluminada, su madre, Sonomi agradecía tanto a ese niño por hacerla caer en cuenta…_

_**De que la vida era hermosa…**_

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Sonrio con alegría saliendo con rapidez hacia donde estaba su paciente…Aquí era otro día en su trabajo…trabajo que ella amaba.

-Buenos Días…soy la Nefróloga Kagome Higurashi estaré encargada de ti, desde este momento-la muchacha de ojos negros le sonrio cansinamente, su piel estaba pálida…demasiado.

-tienes el conteo de glóbulos rojos…bajos…estas anémica-afirmo mientras la miraba.

-que haremos?-pregunto en un susurro.

-mientras…trataremos de saber cuál es la infección en el peritoneo…después…miraremos-dijo, se acerco a la cama sorprendiendo a la muchacha por la sonrisa que le daba-hay que tener esperanza…y fuerzas…yo te apoyare…pero necesito que me ayudes-la muchacha asintió con lagrimas. Después de un pequeño chequeo salió con la bitácora, analizando los síntomas…se acerco a la central de enfermería.

-Necesito que la monitoreen -las enfermeras asintieron, cuando oyó la voz de Adolph…

-vamos a salir…-Kagome negó con una sonrisa.

-esta vez estoy cansada…maña oye...eres muy sexy ajjaja-le dio un beso en la mejilla, para ir a su consultorio y dejar en el perchero la bata, salió y se monto a su Mazda 3, para partir a la casa…a su casa…al templo.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Ojala les agrade este capítulo más o menos he explicado que ha pasado con ella este tiempo…y Marlene…tranquila que a cada marrano le llega su noche buena. Gracias por el apoyo…


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de mi grandiosa historia…Inuyasha no es mío…pero mentiras no es grandiosa…Cambio el nombre de Adolph por el de Adam…me gusta más…no se…es que Adolph me hizo acordar de Hitler…por qué… no se_

_Como Perdonar:_

Salió del carro cerrando despacio la puerta del coche, subió con rapidez las escaleras…largas escaleras del templo. Realmente ella no vivía ahí, vivía sola en un apartamento que se pago con su trabajo y esfuerzo…pero era natural que viera el templo como su casa. Cuando llego a lo alto, un viento frio le acaricio los cabellos, provocándole un escalofrió. Seria miro la pedagoga del templo…quien iba a creer que los demonios existían en su época.

_Flash Back…_

_Subió con rapidez las escaleras, estaba cansada un día en la Universidad cansaba a cualquiera. Susurraba una canción que oía en si Ipod, después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho su madre se lo regalo…un gran regalo._

_Cuando llego paro su marcha al ver un hombre alto, fornido de ojos grises y penetrantes, que venía acompañado de un muchacho más joven que la miraba con una sonrisa…_

_-tú eres la sacerdotisa…?-la voz aterciopelada del hombre la despertó del ensueño. Ella lo miro a la defensiva.-tranquila…no te vamos hacer daño-_

_-para que quieran saber si soy la sacerdotisa…-los reto con la mirada._

_-te tenemos una misión…-hablo el muchacho-y tu eres la única adecuada para eso…-_

_-quienes son!...-_

_-demonios…-Kagome abrió los ojos como platos no podía ser ellos no podían ser demonios…en su época no existían._

_-si existen…henos aquí-la voz burlona del muchacho la hizo fruncir el ceño.-queremos que cuides el sello de un importante demonio…-_

_-para que…-_

_-como que para que!...para no destruir el mundo…el poder del demonio que esta sellado es inmenso…costó mucho encerrarlo acá-la voz ofendida del muchacho la hizo sonreír_

_-porque yo?-pregunto ya más relajada_

_-eres una de las pocas sacerdotisas que quedan…sobre todo tienes un gran poder…-susurro el hombre de ojos grises –además…toda tu familia estaría en peligro…todo el mundo si este demonio se libera…si la persona encargada no tiene la suficiente fuerza-_

_Kagome quedo meditabunda…si pudiera pensarlo un poco mas…_

_-no!...no puedes pensarlo…es ya!-grito el muchacho, ella lo miro impresionada le había leído la mente?..._

_-algo así sacerdotisa…que dices?...lo haces-pregunto el hombre acercándose con paso felino. Kagome quedo callada unos minutos, para después mirar fijamente al hombre…_

_-que debo hacer?-pregunto, el hombre solo sonrio._

_-empezar a entrenar en un principio…nosotros te entrenaremos…entonces te iremos explicando todo…que dices?_

_-acepto…-_

_-muy bien…mañana nos encontraremos…-empezaron a caminar a las escaleras, Kagome estaba confundida quien iba a saber que en su época habían demonios?...-ahh se me olvidaba…habla con tu amigo… Adam?...si Adam…el debe saber de esto…-afirmo el muchacho más joven y con una sonrisa desapareció dejando un gran ventarrón que movieron las hojas que estaban a los pies del árbol._

_Que día mas raro…_

_Flash Back…_

Y ahí fue cuando se entero que Adam era un demonio transformista, el cual era su compañero para mantener el control del sello. Damián y Dante eran demonios que estaban encargados de la custodia de Akuma…el demonio de las almas…ellos fueron confiados en dar ese tesoro a una sacerdotisa…

Miro la pedagoga…sabia que ahí estaba el sello…el espejo que lo mantenía cerrado. Disipo el pensamiento de que pasaría si se liberara…pero no…eso no iba pasar mientras ella estuviera con Adam nada pasaría…

Entro a la casa de su madre, en donde camino sin hacer ruido a la cocina…su madre, la Señora Sonomi estaba cocinando algo exquisito ya que se olía realmente bien.

-hola ma…-susurro Kagome, haciendo que la mujer pegara un grito por el susto.

-ahh hija…me asustaste-susurro cuando ya había recuperado la respiración-Kagome…yo ya no estoy para eso!...-regaño con ternura siendo besada en la mejilla por la oji café…

-y Sota…-pregunto una vez que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-salió con Himari…ya sabes cómo están de novios…-

-se olvida del mundo…jajaja-completo Kagome riéndose…_Mi pequeño hermanito se ha convertido en todo un hombrecito…_

- y el abuelo?...-pregunto.

-viendo televisión…-hablaron de cosas varias, cuando llego Sota comieron en familia acordándose de cosas divertidas, de su día…en fin de mucho.

…

-adiós mama-esta solo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome camino hacia las escalinatas para montarse rumbo a su apartamento pero algo la detuvo…un viento frio volvió a darle escalofríos levantando las flores que estaban naciendo del árbol…ya que era verano.

_Por alguna razón siento que me están observando…_

Dejo su maletín en el piso, para caminar hacia el árbol mirando todo con extrema precaución, se paro en frente de la pedagoga del pozo el cual estaba sellado y al lado de este se veía un espejo encima de un altar tapado por una gran sabana morada con un símbolo de una estrella, dos velas blancas ardían a su alrededor…unas perlas de un kotodama amarraban la sabana. Camino internándose, quedándose viendo un momento el pozo con nostalgia.

_Que les habrá pasado…_

Meneo suavemente la cabeza y camino arrodillándose al frente del altar susurrando _sealing rosarium_…un rosario rojo que estaba unido por una gran cantidad de plumas moradas apareció en su mano. Empezó a hacer un rezo para fortalecer el sello del espejo, el rosario que marraba el espejo empezó a brillar con una luz rosada-azulada…lo que significaba que estaba haciendo bien el rezo…

_Acuérdate Kagome de no alejarlo del árbol, ni del pozo…gran poder de su sellamiento viene del árbol sagrado…y de tu poder. Si se aleja de ese lugar…que actúa como lugar sagrado y purificador…el sello se debilitara._

Recordó las palabras de Damián, termino el rezo mirando una vez más el pozo para cerrar las puertas corredizas del mismo…salió rápidamente para su carro en donde entro y arranco.

…

El hospital ese día estaba un poco menos caótico que otros días, la ojiazul estaba leyendo uno expedientes en la cafetería, esperando a Adam que la había llamado para hacerle prometer que desayunarían juntos…

_Si no desayunas conmigo…te acoso todo el día…_

Kagome sonrio, esa clase de comportamientos le gustaban de Adam era bastante coqueto…pero era agradable tener una persona diferente a uno. Miro el expediente de una mujer de 85 años que estaba en lista de trasplante…pero tenía una crónica enfermedad que no la ayudaba…era difícil que este tipo de gente…anciana y enferma consiguiera el trasplante…suspiro…Adam nada que llegaba.

-lo lamento…se me hizo tarde-Kagome levanto la mirada del expediente, Adam estaba un poco despeinado y traía la bata en el brazo-ya desayunaste…-pregunto el oji gris.

-no…no me amenazaste esta mañana por eso?-inquirió Kagome mirándolo con la ceja encarnada.

-exacto…ya iba pensar en cómo comenzarla…me alegra que hagas caso…eres una buena chica-la voz burlona de Adam la hizo levantarse.

-oye!...no soy tu perro-gruño. Adam sonrio y camino para pedir un café y un omelet en la cafetería. Cuando se sentaron empezaron a hablar de unos casos extraños que le habían llegado. Se levantaron una vez terminaron y salieron de ahí…

-oye tú no has sentido…nada raro en el sello-musito Kagome mientras entraban al consultorio de Adam.

-porque lo dices?-pregunto Adam mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero y se colocaba la bata y el estetoscopio en el cuello.

-ayer visite a mi familia…sentí que me observaban…no se… era raro el ambiente-recordó con voz perdida sentándose en la silla al frente del escritorio.

Adam se acerco y le tomo la mano, los ojos de este brillaron y Kagome se sonrojo por aquel gesto…

-no te preocupes…estamos nosotras protegiendo el sello nada pasa…además si algo pasara no crees que Damián y Dante hubieran aparecido…y hace dos años después del entrenamiento no los vemos-Kagome pensó un poco y era razonable…sin embargo…algo le preocupaba, y lo peor es que no sabía lo que era…

….

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban acostados en la cabaña, desnudos, sudorosos de la actividad que habían hecho.

-Kikyo…fue fantástico-susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-lo se Inuyasha…deberíamos repetirlo no creer-la sonrisa sugerente hizo que Inuyasha se le despertasen los sentidos pero…

-ATACAN LA ALDEA!-se escucharon las voces de los aldeanos, Inuyasha despertó de su ensoñación se levanto junto con kikyo como un resorte, vistiéndose y salió…siendo golpeado por el olor de la sangre. La gente corría despavorida huyendo, Inuyasha monto a Kikyo en la espalda, para correr hacia donde se percibía la energía.

Un hombre fornido, y de ojos rojos como la sangre tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, tenía una Katana azul oscuro la cual goteaba sangre. El hombre miro a Inuyasha que desenvaino a Tessaiga…

-y ustedes quienes son…-pregunto el hombre. Inuyasha solo gruño…

-maldito…como te atreves a atacar esta aldea!-el hombre lo miro con atención, y sonrio cuando vio las orejas en lo alto de su cabeza.

-vaya vaya…eres un Hanyo…interesante…-sonrio con sorna al ver al peli plata fruncir mas el ceño, Kikyo miro al hombre…

-cuidado Inuyasha…ese no es un ser normal-Inuyasha miro al idiota que tenía en frente…

-ahh y te llamas…Inuyasha…vaya-miro a Kikyo con atención-…y vienes acompañado de una sacerdotisa…creo que me sirve-se acerco dándole un golpe a la quijada mandándolo unos metros más atrás, cogiendo a Kikyo del cuello sin mayor esfuerzo ahogándola…empezó a olerla en el cuello. Inuyasha al ver esta escena sintió su sangre pulsar con violencia…pero se controlo.

-suéltala!-gruño furioso el Hanyo.

-estas muerta…eres un cadáver viviente que sobrevive con almas…-el hombre empezó a olfatearla con mas ahincó cuando de pronto la lanzo lejos con brusquedad, furioso…-tú no eres la sacerdotisa que busco…donde está la sacerdotisa?...maldición…donde está el espejo?-grito furico.

Inuyasha corrió a socorrer a Kikyo y gruño al ver las heridas de su cuello…las cuales se veían como un cascaron vacio. Apunto al ser…-me importa un bledo lo que busques…pero lastimas te a Kikyo y e matare…KAZE NO KIZU!-el poder del viento cortante se dirigió con velocidad sin darle oportunidad al ser de escapar.

_Ja!...lo mate…_

Cuando se disipo todo el polvo el ser estaba parado en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa burlona. Inuyasha abrió los ojos incrédulo.

-solo esto tienes?...-el hombre alzo la Katana-VIENTO DEL DRAGON!-un remolino gigante empezó a dirigirse con rapidez, Inuyasha tomo a Kikyo y por poco el remolino los traga.

-mira niño bonito…te voy a dar un mensaje-sonrio con sorno envainando la Katana-…dile a la sacerdotisa que cuida el espejo…que vendré por él y por ella…estoy seguro…lo sentí al lado de ese pozo…también dile que Dante y Damián me lo pagaran…sobre todo por haberle hecho eso a mi hermano-empezó a desvanecerse en una nube de humo-ahh a propósito…mi nombre es Kurai…un placer-y desapareció completamente.

Inuyasha quedo estupefacto…la sacerdotisa que custodia el espejo…

_Quien o que buscaba y porque necesitaba a esa sacerdotisa…-es mejor ir a donde Kaede._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Jajajaja me agradaron mucho los comentarios me encantaron…ojala les guste…


	5. Chapter 5

_Como Perdonar:_

La ojiazul apenas entraba en el apartamento en el que vivia, saludo con cortesía al celador, el cual la veía con las mejillas sonrosadas. Subió rápidamente al ascensor, la maquina empezó a moverse despacio, dejando que Kagome se recostara en la pared del ascensor y volteara para ver el reflejo del espejo. Hace días que sentía algo raro en el pozo…

Un pequeño timbre la hizo darse cuenta de que había llegado a su piso, salió dejando su pequeña maleta en donde tenía sus implementos en el suelo, saco las llaves de su bolso negro que colgaba de su hombro. Metió la llave en la cerradura, cuando entro a la sala, encendió las luces…dejando ver el gran apartamento que era de ella.

Las paredes eran de color cremas, con algunos cuadros de pintura surrealista y abstracta que le habían regalado en la universidad un amigo, el sillón de cuero café se encontraba en la pared de al frente, el comedor era de madera antigua…entro y se dirigió a su cuarto en donde dejo todo en la cama.

Fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Cuando salió, encendió el televisor ya descalza y abrió la puerta del balcon…empezó a cambiar canales con la mirada aburrida.

-maldición….acaso no hay nada?-se quejo, apago el televisor dejando el control remoto en el sillón de la sala. Camino en el pasillo cuando se detuvo en las fotos que habían, sonrio. En algunas era su familia, el abuelo, su padre, su madre, su hermano. Al lado, había fotos de ella estudiando, o con sus amigos en la playa, recibiendo su mención de estudios tanto en la preparatoria como en la Universidad.

Se quedo mirando una foto en donde estaba Adam, ella, Elisa…una amiga muy querida, Fernando, Tsuki, Raymond, y Zero…haciendo poses muecas raras. De pronto un viento frio meció las cortinas…miro hacia afuera sintiendo la energía que crecía…

-no puede ser…-susurro, corrió a su cuarto en donde cogió las llaves de su auto y sacaba su celular del bolso, se fue al otro cuarto abriendo rápido el armario, de ahí saco un arco rojo con la mira plateada…ese arco no necesitaba flechas, ya que las flechas las creaba con su energía. Saco del mismo lugar dos Sais* se puso rápidamente la vaina que sostenía su arma y salió disparada al garaje, sin decir ninguna palabra arranco.

Mientras manejaba empezó a marcar a Adam…

-Adam…contesta-susurro, cuando le envió a buzón de mensajes le provocaba lanzar el celular al demonio. Llego a la entrada de su templo, sintiendo la quietud del ambiente…volvió a recitar un conjuro saliéndole el mismo rosario rojo apareció en su mano. Se puso en guardia subiendo los escalones del templo…el ambiente estaba en silencio, ningún ruido se oía…escaneo rápidamente la pedagoga del pozo, viendo que estaba intacto sin embargo, había un residuo de energía que venía del pozo.

Camino hacia el pozo, mirando a todos lados…frunció el ceño. De pronto una gran cola negra salió de una rama del árbol golpeando en el suelo en donde estaba parada, ella gracias a sus reflejos salto hacia atrás, quedando en una pose casi felina. Tenso el arco, creando una luz rosada- violácea en la cual empezó a tomar la forma de una flecha.

-por qué no te muestras?-musito la sacerdotisa, la criatura cayó pesadamente en el suelo, su cara estaba deformada, tenía un gran ojo verde…el cabello negro caía sobre ese ojo; su piel era de un rojo vino tinto asqueroso…en sus manos había una masa que estaba llena de cuchillas y de la parte de atrás de su cuerpo caía una cola como la de un león negra, solo que esta parecía un brazo más de su cuerpo.

-eres ciertamente…desagradable-musito, soltando la flecha…el demonio salto hacia el árbol, haciendo que la flecha quedara incrustada en el árbol…para después desaparecer. El demonio gruño algo, lanzándose en contra de ella.

Kagome solo se hizo para atrás utilizando su arco para crear un barrera entre ella y la criatura. Empezaron a forcejear, de pronto la cola de la criatura su deslizo entre ella y el cogiéndola de la pierna lanzándola hacia el árbol. Algunas hojas quedaron incrustadas en su cabellos, cuando recupero la mirada, la criatura estaba derribando la puerta de la pedagoga…

_Que quiere…_

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta…el sello…el espejo. El demonio quiso cogerlo, pero el rosario le envió una gran descarga, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, sin embrago, el demonio quiso seguir intentando. Kagome se paro lentamente, dejo el arco mientras veía fijamente al demonio, desenredo su rosario de la muñeca, dejándolo colgando en el…recito un rezo a toda velocidad, de sus labios solo se veía un pequeño movimiento.

Debajo del demonio empezó a formarse un circulo de luz, de pronto el circulo brillo hasta quedar en ella grabada un símbolo…Kagome vio un pergamino, con un nombre escrito…

_-eso quiere decir….que estas siendo manipulado…eres una marioneta-pensó mientras veía al demonio tercamente tratar de coger el espejo._

Suspiro, miro fijamente al espejo dejando que el kotodama que sostenía la sabana morada, perdiera todo su poder…el demonio sonrio dejando ver todos sus afilados dientes, se encorvo un poco sacando con fuerza el kotodama al lado de el…cuando desprendió la sabana miro a Kagome.

-al parecer no eres tan fuerte como se supone deberías serlo-se burlo la voz del demonio.

-así que si hablas…vaya vaya-sonrio de medio lado, dejando que sus ojos chocolates se oscurecieran-…pero….no me creas tan débil-en un momento el kotodama al lado se movió por si solo enredándose en el cuello del demonio, este intento quitárselo, pero la energía que desprendía era superior al cuerpo. Se acerco a milímetros del demonio que estaba mirándola desde el piso, retorciéndose.

-…se que eres una marioneta…así que el que la este controlando…-sonrio un poco dejando ver sus marfilados dientes a la luz de la luna-…que deje de ser tan iluso…- el demonio solo la vio, ya que en ese mismo instante Kagome había desintegrándolo por medio del kotodama, volviéndolo vapor. Suspiro al coger el Kotodama que a su tacto dejo de brillar, recogió el espejo mirándolo…

-tú sí que vas a traer problemas…-musito viéndolo fijamente. Recogió la sabana morada pasando la mano por la estrella que brillo un poco…mientras brillaba la sabana sola volvía a su posición anterior, con el Kotodama amarrándolo. Camino hacia el pergamino que estaba olvidado en el piso…

_Kurai…_

Se quedo pensativa mirando el pergamino hasta que…

-que demo…-musito una voz masculina que la hizo erizarse. Mantuvo la mirada estupefacta en el pergamino, hasta que por fin pareció responder del trance.

En la entrada del pozo un estupefacto Inuyasha y una sorprendida Kikyo miraba todo el desastre ocurrido en el lugar. Cuando Inuyasha fijo la mirada en ella, quiso morir…él seguía con la misma mirada…dorada.

-Kagome…-musito el medio demonio. Cuando la oji chocolate alcanzo a oír su nombre, susurrado por el despertó.

-ustedes que hacen acá…-Inuyasha se sorprendió…jamás pensó en volver a ver a Kagome recibiéndolo así…fría…seria.-acaso no me has escuchado…Inuyasha-la voz sarcástica de Kagome lo hizo verla con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, ella ya caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada impasible. Se arrodillo a menos de un metro en donde había círculo marcado en el piso, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Kikyo frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, al verla arrodillarse y poner la mano cubriendo parcialmente el piso…escucho levemente un rezo salir de los labios de la muchacha que desprendía de la mano un color morado que pasaba lentamente por el símbolo. Cuando termino de cubrirlo, retiro su mano, dejando ver que el símbolo ya no existía.

Los vio seriamente…

-es enserio…qué demonios hacen acá- marco cada palabra.

-que paso acá…-le dijo ignorándola Inuyasha. Ella solo rolo los ojos, viendo fijamente a Kikyo que la vio con altivez causando una ceja encarnada de parte de la oji chocolate. Inuyasha, volteo a ver y rolo los ojos, de pronto el olor de alguien conocido se acercaba…

Cuando fijo su mirada en las escaleras, el abuelo venía hablando sin parar de sus anécdotas con Sota…el cual ni siquiera lo escuchaba. El anciano a final de las escaleras quedo frio…

-el-t-temp-lo- Sota lo vio asustado, estaba en extremo pálido. Kagome volteo bruscamente al notar a su abuelo…y entendió.

-ohh…abuelo…el templo…-empezó a decir nerviosamente, cuando de pronto el viejo sin soportar mas la presión se desmallo. Sota que estaba detrás de él lo alcanzo a coger. Kagome camino de largo pasando a Inuyasha, que quedo viéndola mientras esta se acercaba a su abuelo.

-Inuyasha!-grito Kagome, cuando el medio demonio volvió en si, Kagome lo estaba viendo seriamente.

-coge a mi abuelo…llévalo a la sala…-Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome que tenía en brazos a un desmayado abuelo, mientras lo alzaba alcanzaron a rozar sus manos, haciendo que los recorriera una descarga eléctrica…el medio demonio fijo la vista en Kagome pero esta estaba mirando a Sota.

-Sota…ve al auto y saca de la parte de atrás…mi maletín de emergencias…-este sin mediar palabra salió disparado.-qué esperas…-pregunto bruscamente Kagome al ver a Inuyasha todavía ahí.

Este reacciono y entro a la casa seguida de una no muy feliz Kikyo. Lo recostó en el sofá marrón que estaba en la sala, evadiendo la fría mirada de la sacerdotisa de barro. Kagome entro rápidamente, seguida de su madre angustiada y de su hermano nervioso. Abrió el maletín sacando el estetoscopio, empezó a revisarlo con un profundo silencio en el ambiente. Reviso su pulso…

-solo ha sido un desmayo de la impresión…-susurro la sacerdotisa, haciendo que la familia respiren aliviados. Saco un pequeño frasco que contenía alcohol y lo paso por la nariz arrugada del viejo, empezó a gemir de forma pausada, frunciendo el ceño…

-uhhh…soñé que el templo estaba destruido…-hablo el abuelo cogiéndose la cabeza. Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

-esto…Abuelo…el templo si esta…-no pudo decir nada ya que el abuelo se había vuelto a desmayar…suspiro.

…..

Inuyasha y Kikyo esperaban sentados en la sala mientras la familia estaba dejando más cómodo al anciano. Empezaron a oírse los pasos bajar de las dos mujeres.

-tienes que vigilarlo…-la madre asintió, mirando por última vez a la pareja, para después volver a subir. Kagome se quedo mirándolos seriamente, se acerco al sillón en donde se sentó con elegancia cruzando las piernas, poniendo un brazo en el espaldar.

-ahora si…qué demonios hacen aquí- pregunto encarnando la ceja.

-porque tenemos que responderte…-pregunto una Kikyo enojada y fría. Kagome se irguió igualando su mirada.

-fácil…esta es MI casa-marcando la silaba mi-…además después de….siete años…ustedes aca...-respondió sarcástica.

-Kagome…-susurro Inuyasha, Kagome lo vio y le hizo un movimiento de hombros instigándolo a que siga.-veras hace días…-

_Flash Back:_

_Un hombre fornido, y de ojos rojos como la sangre tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, tenía una Katana azul oscuro la cual goteaba sangre. El hombre miro a Inuyasha que desenvaino a Tessaiga…_

_-y ustedes quienes son…-pregunto el hombre. Inuyasha solo gruño…_

_-maldito…como te atreves a atacar esta aldea!-el hombre lo miro con atención, y sonrio cuando vio las orejas en lo alto de su cabeza._

_-vaya vaya…eres un Hanyo…interesante…-sonrio con sorna al ver al peli plata fruncir mas el ceño, Kikyo miro al hombre…_

_-cuidado Inuyasha…ese no es un ser normal-Inuyasha miro al idiota que tenía en frente…_

_-ahh y te llamas…Inuyasha…vaya-miro a Kikyo con atención-…y vienes acompañado de una sacerdotisa…creo que me sirve-se acerco dándole un golpe a la quijada mandándolo unos metros más atrás, cogiendo a Kikyo del cuello sin mayor esfuerzo ahogándola…empezó a olerla en el cuello. Inuyasha al ver esta escena sintió su sangre pulsar con violencia…pero se controlo._

_-suéltala!-gruño furioso el Hanyo._

_-estas muerta…eres un cadáver viviente que sobrevive con almas…-el hombre empezó a olfatearla con mas ahincó cuando de pronto la lanzo lejos con brusquedad, furioso…-tú no eres la sacerdotisa que busco…donde está la sacerdotisa?...maldición…donde está el espejo?-grito furico._

_Inuyasha corrió a socorrer a Kikyo y gruño al ver las heridas de su cuello…las cuales se veían como un cascaron vacio. Apunto al ser…-me importa un bledo lo que busques…pero lastimas te a Kikyo y e matare…KAZE NO KIZU!-el poder del viento cortante se dirigió con velocidad sin darle oportunidad al ser de escapar._

_Ja!...lo mate…_

_Cuando se disipo todo el polvo el ser estaba parado en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa burlona. Inuyasha abrió los ojos incrédulo._

_-solo esto tienes?...-el hombre alzo la Katana-VIENTO DEL DRAGON!-un remolino gigante empezó a dirigirse con rapidez, Inuyasha tomo a Kikyo y por poco el remolino los traga._

_-mira niño bonito…te voy a dar un mensaje-sonrio con sorno envainando la Katana-…dile a la sacerdotisa que cuida el espejo…que vendré por él y por ella…estoy seguro…lo sentí al lado de ese pozo…también dile que Dante y Damián me lo pagaran…sobre todo por haberle hecho eso a mi hermano-empezó a desvanecerse en una nube de humo-ahh a propósito…mi nombre es Kurai…un placer-y desapareció completamente._

_Inuyasha quedo estupefacto…la sacerdotisa que custodia el espejo…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Kagome quedo sentada viéndolo fijamente, en ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kagome había cambiado.

-Kurai….se me hace conocido pero no sé de donde…-musito Kagome bajando la mirada.

-está buscando la sacerdotisa que custodia el espejo...-Kagome se inclino sobre la silla se paro y salió, la pareja se miro confundida…Kikyo sonrio, creyendo que había huido. Kagome entro con algo morado en las manos…

-este espejo?...-pregunto, Inuyasha abrió los ojos-…bueno me presento…yo soy la sacerdotisa custodia…-

-tú no puedes ser la sacerdotisa custodia…-grito Kikyo parándose.

-a si?...y porque-pregunto mordaz Kagome acercándose a Kikyo, Inuyasha en ese momento se interpuso dándole una mirada de advertencia que hizo a la sacerdotisa cadavérica sonreír. Kagome los miro indiferentes, volvió a su puesto y se sentó.

-como es que terminaron acá?-

-Kaede nos dijo que cruzáramos el pozo…que debías ir para allá…-Inuyasha se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta.

-los ayudare….-Kagome se levanto y miro la pantalla de su celular-…iré…pero será después…tengo que arreglar cosas en mi época…y debo esperar a alguien- Inuyasha se levanto bruscamente gruñendo…

-porque-gruño. Kagome lo miro indiferentemente, pero después frunció el ceño.

-no pienso dejar mi vida ni por ti…ni por ella….-señalo a cada uno-si quieres que vaya me esperan y ya….si no…ahí tienen la puerta-señalo la puerta hacia atrás….camino hacia ella para irse.

Inuyasha la vio con ira…había cambiado mucho, no pensó que sería tan difícil hacerla ceder…

-ahh una recomendación….deberían irse a su época….me demoro…-abrió la puerta y se fue, siendo seguida por un furioso Inuyasha. La vio bajar con rapidez y gracia para rodear una maquina extraña, montarse e irse en eso….

_Maldición….mascullo apretando la mandíbula._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Jajajaja Inuyasha creyó que Kagome se la iba a dejar fácil…pero no….así que pobrecito….mentiras….no siento ni lastima…LO HARE SUFRIR! MUAJAJAJA…ejem ejem… ojala lo disfruten…he estado con taaaanto trabajo que casi mato al profesor…pero eyy no lo hice asi que…punto para mi paciencia!.

Suerte y Abrazos.

*Sais: armas ninjas japonesas...son como una especie de tridentes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohh acá tengo otro capítulo…no se…a las once de la noche y me dio por hacer un capitulo...y aquí esta!

_Como Perdonar:_

Cuando se monto al carro, en lo único que pensaba era en desaparecer, paso todo auto que viera con velocidad; cuando entro al apartamento lo metió en el garaje y salió furica sin saludar al pobre celador. Una vez entro a la seguridad de su apartamento se desplomo en la puerta quedando recargada en ella.

_Demonios!...porque volvieron….no pudieron quedarse como estaban…en su idilio de amor y no aparecer para dañarme otra vez…estaba tan bien…estable…feliz…y aparece este….imbécil con Kikyo…y para ponerle la cereza al pastel Adam no está conmigo…como debería…_

Kagome saco el celular del bolsillo, mirando que se acercaba la media noche. Marco rápidamente el numero de Adam pero este le mandaba a Buzón, lo cerró con rabia y cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza en la puerta…Cuando los abrió, suspiro y se levanto apesumbrada, camino a la habitación y se acostó en la cama para cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

….

Inuyasha y Kikyo veían a un Souta comer como un desesperado con el uniforme del instituto a medio poner…

-tranquilízate Souta…-dijo Sonomi mientras ponía el desayuno de la pareja. Kikyo hizo una mueca de desprecio que Sonomi capto rápidamente pero la ignoro, en cambio, Inuyasha si empezó a comer con gusto….

-¡estoy en casa!...-grito la voz de la sacerdotisa desde la entrada. Al momento entro una Kagome con una falda tubo hasta la rodilla, unos tacones cerrados negros y una camisa blanca dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos…en el escote se dejaba ver un dije triangular con picos rojos….miro a Inuyasha y Kikyo reiteradamente…

-ustedes deberían estar acá?-pregunto con la ceja encarnada. Kikyo se paro desafiante de la silla y la encaro…

-algún problema con eso?-sonrio con cinismo, a lo que Kagome rolo los ojos pasándola de largo. Sonrio a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla…saludo a su abuelo, pero este la saludo cortante por el incidente del templo…al mirar a su hermano, alzo las cejas…

-tú no deberías…-miro el reloj plateado de su muñeca-…ya en el instituto ¿-Pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

-sjki….dhdijd-Kagome rolo los ojos y le paso un poco de jugo de naranja que su hermano agradeció-…si…debería-cuando termino, salió disparado, sin antes despedirse de forma apresurada de los presentes…

-parece que llegar a todas partes tarde es de familia…-Sonomi rio-…Kagome y eso que tu estas por acá?...deberías estar en el hospital- Inuyasha que comía escucho la palabra y frunció el ceño…

_Hospital?..._

Sonomi miro a Inuyasha y le sonrio con amabilidad…

-Hospital...Es donde curan las personas…-explico, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Kagome miro a Inuyasha mientras este asentía a su madre…

-bueno hoy era mi día libre…pase a saludarlos…- Kagome bajo la mirada a la mesa para que su madre no notara su preocupación-…y a preguntarles…Adam no ha llamado?-pregunto. Inuyasha noto el cambio de voz que se produjo al decir el nombre…era casi tierno…amoroso?...

_Quién es ese Adam?..._

-no hija acá no ha llamado-Sonomi la miro preocupada-…paso algo?-

-no es nada…-Kagome sonrio con tranquilidad-…es solo que no contesta?...-

-deberi…-en ese momento, el celular de Kagome sonó, cuando miro el numero se alarmo…era del Hospital…y cuando llamaban…no era nada bueno. Contesto rápidamente.

_-Alo?-se puso de pie, y camino por la cocina, su madre la miraba preocupada…_

_-Kagome!...-la voz alarmada la hizo ponerse en alerta-necesito que te vengas para el Hospital…-_

_-que paso Takemaru?-pregunto alarmada. Inuyasha se puso en alerta al ver la expresión de Kagome._

_-es tu paciente…Shinshi…-la voz del doctor sonó apesumbrado, Kagome se sostuvo del mesón y respiro tratando de tranquilizarse._

_-que paso con ella?...-_

_-….tuvo un ataque…..susurro la voz._

_-que ataque?...-mascullo, el doctor se quedo callado…-maldición!...-el grito descoloco a todos los presentes-…o me dices Takemaru o voy y te mato….-la fuerza que estaba conteniendo era simple a la vista, tenía todo el cuerpo tensado._

_-….ataque epiléptico….-la oji chocolate, frunció el ceño._

_-ella estaba bajo medicación para eso…se la controlaban-susurro confundida. Takemaru sonrio nervioso…_

_-ese parece que es el problema…no le dieron el medicamento…-Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después fruncio mas el ceño si era posible. Inuyasha vio un poco intimidado a la mujer que tenia al frente._

_-quien era la responsable…-pregunto contenida._

_-la enfermera…Setsuna…-Kagome sonrio con sorna, Setsuna era una miserable…solo porque Adam nunca la tomo en cuenta para sus aventuras, y la había insultado después de que el la había defendido cuando hablo mal de ella….se comportaba como una vil zorra y cada vez que podía hacer mal las cosas que ella, siendo doctora, asignaba….solo porque se sintió celosa de que Adam la hubiera defendido y preferido._

_-muy bien…Con que fue ella…-sonrio macabramente, haciendo que a su madre e Inuyasha les pasara un escalofrió-…ahora si tengo motivos para sacarla y matarla…-colgó rápidamente. Se levanto sin mediar palabra cuando iba de salida de la cocina, se volvió…_

_-me voy para el hospital….adiós mama-le dio un beso, se despidió de la pareja con frialdad y salió rápidamente dando casi zancadas hacia la puerta._

…_.._

Cuando entro al hospital furica, de inmediato supieron que algo malo había pasado…ella tenía fama de ser una de las mejores doctoras y nefrólogas del país, pero también, de ser agresiva a la hora de defender los intereses de los pacientes, camino a zancadas a la central de enfermeras, las cuales al verlas, salieron disparadas…se acerco a un Takemaru nervioso…

-donde esta?...-pregunto, Takemaru señalo con la cabeza a una pelirroja, alta, con su uniforme un poco mas …atrevido que de lo normal. Su mirada denotaba altivez y maldad. Hablaba con la enfermera que la acompañaba, cuando la oji chocolate se acerco a ellas dejaron de hablar…

-Maorí…vete…necesito hablar...Con ella-la enfermera salió despavorida al ver la mirada de fuego que tenia la doctora.

-que necesitas…-la voz chillona y además altiva, hizo que Kagome la mirara con rabia.

-…como es eso que no le diste el medicamento correspondiente a MI paciente…-Setsuna la miro sin expresión-la bitácora estaba bien claro el medicamento a suministrar…o es que acaso tu cabecita que no da para más?-

-en la bitácora no había nada escrito…-se defendió la enfermera, Kagome enseguida frunció el ceño y se separo de ella, caminando hacia una enfermera cerca…

-necesito la bitácora de Shinshi Miku….-la enfermera la miro con desdén pero cuando se fijo en la expresión de ella y de quien se trataba, salió despavorida asintiendo rápidamente. A los pocos minutos llego con el cabello despeinado, dándole la bitácora a la doctora. Kagome se acerco sin mirarla y empezó a ojearla con brusquedad, paso por una hoja detenidamente y se la mostro poniéndosela en las manos de la pelirroja.

-Setsuna que dice ahí…-pregunto mirándola. Setsuna rolo los ojos y se la quiso dar pero Kagome no se la recibió y la instigo, haciendo que los ojos de ella parecieran un poco más oscuros de lo que eran.-haber Setsuna…o no me digas que la estúpida cabeza no te sirve más que para parecer una perra en celo….claro…ahora entiendo como ganaste tu titulo de enfermera…-

-Levitiracetam…500 mg…-mascullo la enfermera. Kagome le arrebato la bitácora y la miro con una macabra sonrisa.

-vamos a ver qué opina el consejo de médicos y el personal administrativo del hospital-de pronto la tez de Setsuna se volvió pálida y sus ojos perdieron toda la fuerza-…pensaste que esto se iba quedar en un error…no, no, no…lo que hiciste se llama negligencia…-Kagome dio media vuelta y camino un poco para voltearse de medio lado y mirar a una lívida Setsuna-disfruta lo poco que te queda aquí…porque te aseguro que una semana estas fuera-Setsuna vio como Kagome caminaba tranquilamente y maldijo por dentro.

Kagome al entrar a la habitación de Miku casi se pone a llorar desconsolada….la mujer…o no…la niña…porque era una niña a penas de 17 años, entubada e inconsciente. Takemaru entro en ese momento.

-ahora si…que paso?-pregunto Kagome. Takemaru la vio serio…

-no has matado a Setsuna aun?-pregunto, Kagome sonrio negado suavemente con la cabeza.

-hablamos….-Takemaru la vio con la ceja encarnada, claro que el doctor sabia, el había estudiado con ella y Adam…claro que el era Neurólogo…sabia como era ella.

-esperaba verte llena de sangre y gritando como una loca…con la cabeza de ella en las manos-Kagome solo lo miro con sorpresa-de que te sorprendes…todos sabemos lo problemas que tienes con ella…pero tú y ella hablando?-pregunto con teatro.

-si hablamos…que dramático-vio a Miku tendida en la cama-…que paso?-Takemaru siguió la mirada de Kagome hasta encontrarse con Miku en la cama.

-convulsiono tres veces…con un periodo de tres o dos minutos…-Kagome suspiro y se puso la mano en la frente preocupada-…lo único que debemos esperar es si hubo daños en el cerebro…y si hubo daños colaterales en sus funciones básicas…-Kagome asintió sin dejar de mirar a su paciente.-bueno me voy…-Takemaru sonrio y puso la mano sobre su hombro-tranquila…yo la monitoreo…-ella le dio una sonrisa, y salió junto a él…

…

Sonomi camino hacia la puerta cuando escucho el timbre sonar, paso por la sala en la cual estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo muuuy encariñados. Sin prestarles mucha atención, abrió la puerta un muchacho de tez blanca y ojos violetas apareció en puerta, al lado una muchacha alta de ojos azules y rubia sonreía.

-ohh muchachos…que alegría verlos?-la mujer rubia abrazo a Sonomi con fuerza, y el muchacho solo se limito a verla con sorpresa…

-ya Tsu…bájate de encima-la muchacha sonrio avergonzada cuando se desprendió de la madre de Kagome. El muchacho en cambio solo le dio un cortes saludo.

-pasen…pasen-la mujer los dejo pasar, haciendo que los recién llegados miraron la casa con curiosidad, se detuvieron en Inuyasha y Kikyo que ya se habían separado…el hombre solo frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente y se volteo para mirara a la mujer que le sonreía.

-…y Kag?-Inuyasha lo miro seriamente ante el apelativo que le dio a la oji chocolate que no estaba presente.

-trabajando….pero no demora… vengan…-el hombre miro a la pareja de reojo antes de seguir a la mujer que los invitaba a seguir.

…

Kagome salió de la oficina de Alexander, el director del hospital, estuvo informándole todo lo sucedido con su paciente y Setsuna. Vio a lo lejos a Kaoru, una amiga y enfermera que trabajaba con ella, la llamo con fuerza haciendo que la mujer de ojos cobaltos despegase la mirada del papel que estaba mirando y se dirigiese hacia ella. Se abrazaron, la enfermera de pelo castaño la miro con amabilidad.

-que pasa Kagome?-pregunto.

-necesito que te encargues personalmente de una paciente…-Kaoru frunció el ceño confundida-…claro que si no quieres…-

-no no…no es eso…solo que para que me digas que personalmente me encargue de ella…-Kagome suspiro y miro hacia el lado donde una camilla pasaba con rapidez.

-es verdad…es Setsuna tuve un problema con ella…-Kaoru solo sonrio sarcástica.

-ya me entere…-la sacerdotisa la miro sorprendida…-los rumores corren rápido querida…-

-entonces …que dices?-la enfermera la miro y le sonrio con complicidad.

-claro…déjamela a mi… está en buenas manos-

-por eso es que te la confió…en manos de Setsuna no la dejo…quien sabe que me le hace-las dos rieron, hablaron otras cosas más, entre esas, Kagome aprovecho para preguntar a la joven enfermera sobre Adam…pero ella tampoco sabía nada…

Salió rápidamente al hospital para dirigirse a su apartamento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado a su madre preocupada decidió irse mejor al templo.

….

Inuyasha veía como la madre de su ex compañera trataba con tanta amabilidad a los recién llegados, se concentro en el hombre que vestía un impecable traje negro, sus ojos violetas miraban todo el tiempo la habitación, mientras Sonomi le contaba que había pasado.

_Ese hombre me parece tan extraño…_

Sintió en ese momento el olor sakuras que desprendía Kagome. Se sintió de pronto ansioso y turbado ante la esencia que desprendía la doctora, sacudió la cabeza para quitar los pecaminosos pensamientos que se estaban formados en su mente.

-llegue!-grito, el hombre de ojos violetas miro a Sonomi con una sonrisa y se paro del asiento en donde hace unos momentos estaba-…mama perdóname por sa….-su mirada se encontró con el hombre de ojos violetas que le dio una sonrisa bastante insinuante, Kagome se quedo estupefacta y veía con sorpresa a los invitados, en cambio, la mujer rubia la miraba con nostalgia y alegría…

-no saludas…la voz profunda y masculina se dejo escuchar, Kagome en cambio dejo el bolso con fuerza y sonrio deslumbrante.

-ZERO!-grito, corrió y para sorpresa de Inuyasha se lanzo a sus brazos enredándose como un Koala, en cambio, el llamado Zero solo reía…

-sí que me extrañaste…-Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla, la mujer rubia pareció ofendida por que carraspeo la garganta mirando a la oji chocolate. Kagome volteo a mirar y se bajo tan rápidamente como se subió para abrazar a la ojia azul.

-ohh Dios…Tsuki-se abrazaron como si jamás se hubieran visto, hasta Kagome soltó lagrimas de la emoción. Cuando se sentaron Kagome seguía igual de emocionada…

-pero…cuéntenme porque están aquí?-pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-ya nos quieres echar…-grito Zero, Kagome rio dándole un suave golpe con el tacón –Auch!-

-ahh no seas llorón Zero…y no es porque no los quiera me hace inmensamente feliz tenerlos…solo es que…es una sorpresa tenerlos acá-Tsuki rio.

-es verdad…solo queríamos visitarlos…desde la universidad no nos vemos…-Tsuki volteo a mirar a Kagome confundida-y Adam?...se supone que trabaja contigo…-

-si se supone…-suspiro cansinamente-pero el imbécil nada que llama y ni aparece…si supieran lo que me paso el otro día acá en el templo…-

-nahhh ya aparecerá-Zero se levanto y se sentó junto a Kagome en el sofá café-y que me cuentas?...-pregunto.

-nada trabajando en el hospital…nada nue…-en ese momento el celular de ella sonó y lo contesto era Takemaru asegurándose de que no haya matado a Setsuna.

-que paso?...escuche la palabra asesinato…y en ti no es milagro-afirmo Zero, Kagome se hizo la ofendida y lo golpeo.

-tuve un problema Con Setsuna….la que estudiaba enfermería…se acuerdan?-asintieron-…desgraciadamente trabaja conmigo y tuve un pequeñísimo problema-añadió sarcástica.

-ya me imagino…-Zero suspiro, para después mirar a Kagome y Tsuki reírse como locos. Inuyasha miraba casi ajeno todo esto…Kagome….a pesar de todas sus predicciones que había hecho…si había logrado hacer su vida….

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y otro capítulo…les deseo lo mejor…Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año!..se que soy conchuda un día después de fiestas…soy mala..Pero bueno no me aguante las ganas. Agradezco a todos…y nada ojala les guste. Inuyash creyo que habia llorado toda su vida por el...pues no! jejeje


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo de esta "asombrosa" historia….debo decir que me han encantado los comentarios en contra del desgraciado de Inuyasha…y claro de la muerta de Kikyo…les dejo la actualización porque ya entre a clases y quien sabe hasta cuándo pueda actualizar!...

_Como Perdonar:_

Los tres estaban sentados en la sala de la casa Higurashi, cada uno contaba los cambios notables de sus vidas. Zero, era un ingeniero mecánico que trabajaba en el Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico Japonés, en donde ya era muy reconocido por sus avances en nanotecnología para la ayuda del ser humano, en cambio, Tsuki, era una importante diseñadora que trabajaba para las más grandes marcas del mundo, sus trabajos de diseño eran reconocidos no solo por los más grandes diseñadores sino también, por gente importante en el ámbito público.

-ya decía yo que ibas a terminar con Adam-rio. Por la ventana se podía distinguir las luces de la ciudad ya que era de noche.

-Oye!...solo somos compañeros de trabajo-tanto como Zero y Tsuki callaron para mirarla sarcásticamente haciendo que Kagome negara.

-todos en la Universidad sabíamos…el te sacaba de problemas…siempre…-Kagome se sonrojo-…sabes de qué me acuerdo de la broma de la aspirina para salir de un parcial que tenias ese día…aun no entiendo cómo es que no te suspendieron la carrera…por…por…como dijeron?-exclamo malicioso.

-conductas antisociales…-bufo por lo bajo la oji chocolate-…no te hagas el santo que tú me ayudaste en esa bromita…por lo mismo…para salir bien librado de un parcial…-

-ustedes sí que eran un caso-dijo con falsa indignación Tsuki. Zero la miro con el ceño fruncido…

-tú no te hagas la santa…bien me acuerdo de…el "incendio" en el baño de profesores…-la rubia avergonzada hasta no más poder solo pudo responder con un golpe dirigido al de ojos violetas que solo soltó un quejido leve.

-y que saben de la vida de los demás-pregunto suavemente Kagome. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inuyasha con una Kikyo, abrazados, ya que ellos habían salido hacia el árbol sagrado.

-haber, haber…Fernando y Elisa se casaron hace un año…-Kagome los miro incrédula a lo que Zero sonreía abiertamente-…Raymond…sigue siendo el mismo…ósea…mujeriego…de vez en cuando hablamos, trabaja en un despacho de abogados en Londres…me pregunta por ti siempre- Kagome sonrio con nostalgia, con ellos había pasado los momentos amargos que sucedieron a la separación entre sus amigos del Sengoku e…Inuyasha. Sin embargo, aprendió a superarlo gracias a ellos, también…la sacaron de hermetismo con el que vivía cada día…realmente fue muy feliz en esos años…

Ya cerca de la media noche tanto Zero como Tsuki se disculparon con la señora Higurashi por las molestias y salieron para sus casas.

-nos vemos Kagomesita…-los dos se abrazaron con un cariño palpable, cuando se separaron Tsuki también la abrazo. Se despidió de ellos mientras veía el auto color rojo perderse.

Se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante los 7 años fuera del Sengoku…había madurado…tenía trabajo, era independiente, se sentía feliz de su vida, de su trabajo, de sus compañeros. Volteo a mirar hacia atrás en donde la inconfundible silueta de Inuyasha a través de la ventana se veía, con Kikyo besándose…ella se sentía feliz…sin embargo…el daño causado por el medio demonio era…no irreversible…pero era muy hondo…y sin cicatriz.

…

_1 Semana Después…._

-UHHHH…el procedimiento estuvo largo…-suspiro un poco agotada del trabajo que había hecho, se sentó con pesadez en su silla y miro detenidamente la bitácora de su paciente…Miku…después de haber atacado la infección del Peritoneo, este jamás respondió…así que el próximo paso era, o adquirir un rápido donante, el cual era imposible o…entrar a Hemodiálisis…para que limpiara toda su sangre de los desechos que ya no podía hacer el procedimiento común. Hace uno minutos salió de la sala quirúrgica después de haber le puesto un catéter que le ayudaría para la Hemodiálisis.

-donde estarás?...-susurro la sacerdotisa, mirando el techo.

Hace unos días Inuyasha y su…pareja habían decidido mejor esperar al que famoso Adam apareciera…y eso ya una casi una semana de que ellos se largaran. Miro el celular una vez, quien sabe cuántas llamadas perdidas tenga, o mensajes de voz…

-maldito insensible…-mascullo la doctora, suspiro tranquilizándose, ya que la rabia de un momento a otro la había embargado…-ni siquiera me aviso a dónde demonios iba…-

En ese momento la puerta sonó, ella como si nada se enderezo y susurro un leve _pase. _Cuando la puerta se abrió se dio cuenta de que era Takemaru…

-nada de Adam?...-pregunto sentándose en la silla de cuero delante del escritorio de Kagome.

-nada…-suspiro apesumbrada.

-te tengo una noticia que podría alegrar tu día-está en respuesta encarno la ceja con interés, reclinándose un poco en sus asiento-…al parecer el comité directivo del Hospital acaba de hacerle un memorando a Setsuna por negligencia y mal trato de paciente…así que…-

-así que…-instigo a que siguiera.

-no la tendrás que ver en un mes…-en ese momento Kagome se levanto bruscamente y empezó a saltar de aquí para allá.

-eso es maravilloso…-su carcajada sonó por toda la habitación-…no tendré que verle la cara a esa perra…-

-que vocabulario…-musito reprochándola.

-vamos…tu sabes que ella jamás me ha caído bien…ni siquiera en la universidad…-se defendió, a lo que Takemaru respondió con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de hombros…

El día paso rápidamente en el hospital, bajaba y subía, las labores que hacia eran ciertamente agotantes pero al ver las sonrisas de sus familiares la hacía reconsiderar que el esfuerzo era parte de todo eso.

Al regresar a casa en su auto, se quedo pensando ora vez en Adam…estaba realmente preocupada, pero un tono la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, la conecto el manos libres y oprimió el botón verde…

-Alo…-contesto mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

-Hola Kagome…-susurro la voz masculina, la sacerdotisa se quedo un momento sin respiración, para después tomar una bocanada…-Kagome?-pregunto, llego al templo, y se quedo viendo el celular confundida…

-Adam?...-pregunto insegura.

-pues claro que soy yo…-respondió la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea…De repente sintió la furia bullir dentro de su ser, tomo una bocanada gigantesca de aire…

-Y TU DONDE DEMONIOS ANADABAS METIDO?!...-Adam se quito el auricular del celular alejándolo viendo de una manera sorprendida la pantalla del aparato.

-jejeje…-sonrio nervioso…-yo te puedo explicar…-

-PUES MAS TE VALE…ME HAS TENIDO CON EL CORAZON EN LA MANO…DEMONIOS!...PORQUE NO AVISAS…DONDE HANDAS?-rugió hecha una fiera.

-en el templo…-exclamo inseguro, Kagome en cambio, sin mediar palabra colgó la llamada y salió rápidamente del auto poniéndole el seguro, subió la escalera con rapidez inhumana y abrió la puerta sin cuidado, en la entrada se veía un temeroso Adam viéndola como un cachorro asustado. Camino…no…Corrió…y le pego un puño que hizo caer a Adam para atrás…no por el puño…sino….por la sorpresa.

-MALDITO INSENSIBLE…Y YO PREOCUPADA POR TI!...CLARO EL SEÑOR NO SE DIGNA A LLAMAR!-Adam esbozo una sonrisa extraña mientras acariciaba su mentón.

-me extrañaste?…-pregunto parándose en frente de una muy enojada Kagome.

-PUES QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA…IMBECIL…CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPA…QUE CREIAS…QUE ERA UNA CORAZON DE PIEDRA O QUE?...-Adam sonrio y se le acerco rápido para que ella no se alejara y la abrazo…

-también te extrañe…-susurro, en ese instante Kagome se relajo y le correspondió el abrazo con seguridad, su madre que había visto la escena sonrio y se dirigió a la cocina para darles más privacidad…

-ejem ejem…-exclamo una voz joven y masculina de una parte de la habitación, haciendo que la pareja se separa levemente del abrazo, cuando Kagome vio quien había hecho el sonido se sorprendió…

-Dante?...-miro al joven que tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban-Damián?-Adam la cogió de la mano y la llevo despacio hacia el sillón en donde esta se sentó aun perpleja-co-como demonios us-ustedes…están acá-pregunto entrecortadamente. Dante se le acerco y se poso a su lado, sus ojos grises la penetraron.

-que paso por acá…-Kagome lo miro confusa. Damián más suelto y confianzudo se arrodillo al frente de ella.

-sabemos que algo paso mientras estábamos lejos…no?-Adam al instante volteo a mirarlo muy preocupado…

-digamos que me atacaron por el espejo…y fue un demonio de la época antigua…Kurai creo que se llamaba-Dante entrecerró los ojos.

-algo más?...-Kagome empezó a reír nerviosamente, haciendo que el propio Adam la viera sospechosamente.

-emmm…digamos que mis antiguos compañeros vinieron a hacerme…una…una…visita!...ellos habían sido atacado por el mismo demonio…el tal Kurai-Damián rolo los ojos y se levanto quedando a igual altura que Adam.

-que tus amigos que!-grito Adam, de pronto se vio levantada por el peli por Adam-quien te visito!...dime-ordeno.

-Inuyasha…-musito. Adam le había sacado información a las malas hace años .Desde la vez que le conto toda su historia, este había querido ir a golpear al medio demonio, sin embargo, Kagome lo paro y en segunda no tenía ni idea de cómo pasar el pozo…claro…que eso no evito que echara pestes sobre él y su "mujercita", como le decía el mismísimo Adam.

Los ojos grises del alemán pasaron hacer un negro impoluto de la rabia que sentía, la mismísima Kagome sintió como la energía fluía por todo el cuerpo de Adam. Para tranquilizarlo lo abrazo, haciendo que su energía de sacerdotisa hiciera su trabajo en el aura trastornada del demonio.

Se separo de Adam quien respiro profundamente para estabilizarse. Dante vio la escena casi ajeno y ordeno que le pasaran el espejo, lo toco solo con el dorso de la mano…

-bien…el sello sigue intacto…has hecho bien el trabajo de protección…-Kagome asintió agradecida, si realmente Dante lo decía era porque era verdad.

-Kagome…-Damián al lado de ella la hizo voltear-tu sigues igual de despistada…cierto?-la sacerdotisa gruño por lo bajo, mientras que Adam sofocaba una sonrisa entre su mano.-el nombre del demonio…Kurai…lo has escuchado…-

-me pareció conocido…-Damián volvió a rolar los ojos.

-Kurai es el hermano de Akuma…-ella abrió los ojos bruscamente-…hace siglos cuando encerramos a Akuma, Kurai juro vengarse de nosotros y volver a traer a su hermano…-Dante que estaba con el espejo vio fijamente a su hermano quien callo de golpe.

-es mejor que hablemos con tus amigos…-Adam y Kagome voltearon sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto enfadados

-porque?-preguntaron al unisonó.

-Kurai está en el pasado…es mejor ir a enfrentarlo allá…-vio que Adam iba a oponerse-escúchenme…es mejor enfrentarlo en ese lugar…no quieres que tu familia ni compañeros salgan heridos…cierto?-asintió-bien…además es normal el tema de los demonio en ese lugar..y por lo que me has contado de tus compañeros nos pueden ser de utilidad…-

Kagome quedo callada…era ir a enfrentarse con su pasado…ver a sus amigos, sintió la mano de Adam deslizarse por su palma y la apretó fuertemente, mientras que una estrepitosa lluvia caía en la metrópoli de Tokio.

…..

Era Sábado por la mañana y Kagome estaba más nerviosa que nunca, su cabello lo tenía recogido con un pasador, sus pantalones blancos y su camisa azul oscuro resaltaban la tez pálida, tenia los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el nacimiento del busto, y del dije que jamás había soltado; llevaba unos cómodos converse color negro que la hacían ver más joven, gracias a lo despreocupada que se veía

_Me devolví a mis años de universitaria…._

_-_ya estas lista?-pregunto Damián desde la puerta.

-si…-miro una vez más el cuarto que hizo parte de su crecimiento, de cómo los recuerdos gratos nacían una vez más desde el fondo de su conciencia…

_Que haríamos nosotros…sin recuerdos?...y sin sentimientos para afrontar por lo menos las viejas desgracias con un poco de ternura…_

_-_nada…-se respondió, dándole la espalda a su solitaria ex habitación. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, encontrándose a los tres muchachos que la esperaban. Se despidió de su madre y salió hacia la pedagoga del pozo, abrió la puerta y se detuvo a mirar lo profundo que se veía…

-vamos…-musito Dante, lanzándose primero. Siguió Damián…ya iba saltar cuando…

-Kagome…-volteo a ver a Adam quien la veía con seriedad-…no estás sola…-esta solo asintió, se cogieron de la mano y juntos saltaron al pozo, siendo adsorbidos por una cálida luz violácea. Salto ágilmente fuera del pozo con Adam, Dante ya veía con crítica mirada los alrededores del bosque mientras Damián…observaba fascinado.

-déjame decirte que este lugar está muy cool-Kagome arqueo la ceja.

-cool?-

-si cool-

-déjalo Kagome-interrumpió Dante mirando reprobatoriamente-el idiota no sabe ni lo que dice…-Damián se puso rojo de vergüenza mientras que Kagome soltó una risita.

-bueno…dirígenos-exclamo con una reverencia Damián cuando se recupero de la vergüenza. Se internaron en la profundidad del bosque, sintiendo el aire limpio y la tranquilidad que producía el viento cuando mecía las hojas de los arboles, empezaron a escuchar unos pocos gemidos…y algunos jadeos…

-demonios!-exclamo Adam, tapándose la nariz y viendo con repugnancia hacia adelante. Cuando Kagome enfoco la mirada casi se trasboca. Inuyasha y Kikyo yacían en el suelo, desnudos y este embistiéndola con fuerza, sin embarco, pararon al ver que no estaban solos. Mientras se vestían con rapidez, Kikyo paro un momento y le dio una mirada triunfante a la sacerdotisa que solo bufo.

-uhhh y ellos quienes son?-Kagome lo volteo a mirar con ganas de asesinarlo.

-les presento a…Inuyasha y Kikyo-mascullo, Adam abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido al igual que Damián, en cambio, Dante solo sonrio frio.

-así que este es el famoso Inuyasha-dijo sarcástico-…nunca mencionaste que fuera un medio demonio-inquirió serio.

-lo tome como un detalle sin importancia…-Dante rolo los ojos y siguió caminando. Kagome miro confundida a Adam…

-y a este que bicho le pico?-Adam solo levanto los hombros, al momento Inuyasha y Kikyo caminaban también hacia la aldea. Adam y Kagome se voltearon a ver…

-no quiero problemas Schneider-lo reto.

-…-se quedo callado y siguió avanzando dejando a una Kagome confundida…y algo alterada.

Con una grata fascinación y curiosidad vio los cambios que habían pasado, estaba más grande, aunque…algunas cabañas estaban destruidas, y por lo que veía habían heridos.

-que paso aquí…-pregunto. Adam que estaba al pendiente de todos los movimientos del medio demonio, se detuvo poco a poco esperando que la sacerdotisa se le acercara.

-nos ataco el tal Kurai…-respondió sin verla Inuyasha. Atravesaron la aldea en absoluto silencio, mientras ya quedaba un corto tramo para la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Damián se le acerco y le hecho el brazo al hombro.

-oye…que de tu vida?-pregunto, Kagome solo sonrio.

-debes haber escuchado algo de mi vida…-pregunto.

-yo no soy chismoso…-Kagome y Adam se vieron incrédulos y soltaron la carcajada.

-si claro…-dijeron al unisonó.

-es verdad…-Damián se había cruzado los brazos en una actitud muy infantil.

-quien le dijo a mi mama y a Dante lo de mi pequeño incidente…-pregunto mientras reía más fuerte, Adam paro de reír para mirarla curioso…

-la de la aspirina?...-Kagome asintió-…te acuerdas cuanto nos toco rogar para que no nos suspendieran el Semestre…si no hubieras sido Medica te juro que serias una muy buenas actriz…junto con Zero-la sacerdotisa bufo por lo bajo.

-ja!...conductas antisociales…-se burlo Damián, Dante que estaba adelante los miro de reojo y sonrio un poco. Inuyasha los vigilaba con discreción, mientras veía la discusión ajena entre ellos.

-si me acuerdo…tu madre y yo te dimos una cátedra de cómo dos horas sobre como debías comportarte-se burlo Dante, mientras Kagome se exasperaba por recordar todo lo que le habían dicho sobre como una dama se debía comportar.

-creo que quede vacunada para una bromita de esas…-Adam solo sonrio y le paso el brazo por encima de los brazos. Cuando empezaron a ver la cabaña, un poco más dañada por el paso del tiempo, la miraron y en ese momento Kagome sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

-llegamos…-susurro

* * *

_Amaterasu97._

Ojala les guste….quede sorprendida…la verdad no tenia pensado escribir sobre lo del árbol con Inuyasha…pero me salió…recién salidito del horno…muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno bueno…depsues de un asombroso capitulo de El Clan …ahora voy con mi otra historia ….ojala les guste.

_Como Perdonar…_

El zorrito rio con fuerza al ver la escena ya común entre Sango Y Miroku. El aire soplo trayéndole un aroma muy conocido, callo de golpe, siendo observado por una preocupada pareja…

-que pasa Shi…-pero la frase de Sango se corto en el aire, Kagome entraba con tres desconocidos a la cabaña, durante un tiempo se olvido de respirar hasta que sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, tomo bruscamente aire, y se lanzo a los brazos de su confundida hermana.

-KAGOME!-gritaron al unisonó la pareja de hombres, Sango se derrumbo en los brazos de la sacerdotisa, sollozando incoherencias. Miroku vio enternecido a su esposa…Shippo no reacciono, se quedo pasmado viendo como Inuyasha entraba a la cabaña como si nada y se sentaba al lado de la puerta con Kikyo a su lado.

Cuando regreso a la realidad, se fijo que Sango y Kagome ya no se abrazaban sino que se veían a los ojos, de misma forma que Sango él se lanzo a sus brazos, y una sensación de nostalgia se apodero de ambos cuerpos.

-ohh Shippo…mi pequeño Shippo como has crecido- sollozo, Adam ajeno y un poco incomodo, se sentó bien lejos de la pareja del medio demonio y de este. Observo con ternura como la sacerdotisa, cogía la cara del niño en un tierno ademan y le limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus mejillas, mientras que las propias aun bajaban.

-Kagome…-musito el niño, ya separado. Cuando se sentaron, fue el turno de Miroku de saludarla con un amistoso abrazo…y algo mas, y de responder Kagome con una sonrisa, y una cachetada…

-se siente bien eh?-dijo viendo como su mano ce cerraba ya abría para poder creer que había golpeado a Miroku, que había vuelto al pasado.

-si…se siente bien…-susurro Shippo con la mirada brillante.

…

-Señorita…y usted a que viene?-Miroku interrumpió el relato de Kagome. El crepúsculo caía, toda la tarde habían estado hablando.

-la verdad es que si… toda la tarde he hablado y no los he presentado-exclamo con vergüenza, Adam bufo algo sobre _gente distraída y locas…_

-el es Adam, Dante y Damián- se saludaron con cortesía los hermanos, en cambio, Adam estrecho la mano con Miroku y Shippo, ignoro a la pareja que solo gruño, y cogía la mano de Sango para plantar un beso en el dorso sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome rolo los ojos…y Sango se sonrojo.

-ahh Adam…pareces un pavo real…-este soltó con una delicada venia la mano de la exterminadora, y se volteo lentamente hacia Kagome.

-pavo…real?-pregunto con la ceja arqueada, mientras la sacerdotisa, asentía solemne.

-si…despliegas tus alas cuando ves alguna chica…siempre fuiste así- suspiro, ignorando la furiosa mirada del alemán-…hasta en la universidad- Miroku vio con seriedad a Adam, como quien ve a un hombre potencialmente peligroso, alejando de un movimiento tranquilo, pero tenso a una sorprendida Sango.

-espero señor Adam que no se vuelva acercar a mi mujer así…-Adam lo vio sorprendido, a la vez que Kagome se le escapaba una risita burlona. Kaede entro en ese momento, Kagome detallo que la edad ya estaba haciendo más estragos de los que recordaba en la venerable anciana…

-Kagome…-exclamo sorprendida, aunque con voz cansina. La sacerdotisa le brindo una muy tierna sonrisa, y la ayudo a sentarse.

El tiempo pasó, ya era de noche, comían con ánimo contándose ciertas historias…

-Kagome…-sentencio con voz seria Dante, Kaede dejo se tomar su te para mirar a la sacerdotisa que miraba a su vez a Dante.

-está bien…-suspiro, dejo el cuenco vacio en el suelo.-la verdad es que yo no venía a verlos…venia por _otra cosa…-_

-_otra cosa_?-pregunto Shippo. Dante asintió por la sacerdotisa, recito unas palabras extrañas, en el piso se empezó a crear un círculo…del cual apareció un objeto con una sabana morada. Kaede miro entre estupefacta y curiosa la sabana, con el rosario.

Dante quito la sabana despacio, con la mirada un poco inquieta. Kagome admiro a Dante siempre, con su porte masculino y de mandamás, pero en este momento esa mirada, no era la que respondía a l común Dante y la situación…_le preocupo. _Kaede observo el reflejo ele espejo insegura…

Dante se lo acerco más…y Kaede lo toco.

-dios mío…-susurro la anciana asustada, quitando bruscamente la mano. Un olor a carne quemada atrajo la atención de todos, la mano de Kaede tenía una quemadura- que hay ahí dentro…-pregunto sin aire, buscando respuestas en los ojos grises de Dante.

- Akuma…-musito el demonio. Ella abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de Kagome. Que con seriedad asentía.

-quien es Akuma?-pregunto Inuyasha, que por fin hablaba.

-el demonio de las almas…-exclamo Kaede, temblando. Inuyasha la volteo a ver confundido ante la reacción.

-y ese es?...-Adam respiro y miro con seriedad el fuego.

-el demonio más caótico que pudo existir…-suspiro.

-Akuma…Apareció antes de que ustedes se conocieran-Kaede señalo al medio demonio y la muerta viviente-…se dice que él fue expulsado del hogar de los dioses, su avaricia estaba descontrolada…junto con su hermano Kurai. Se les castigo enviándolos con los mortales, pero un terrible error de los mismos dioses desencadeno el caos…-

-como así?-pregunto Sango, Miroku observaba el fuego con la mirada seria. Kagome interrumpió…

-los lanzaron a nuestro mundo con sus poderes…eran servidores del infierno…a manos del circulo de dioses que controlaba el Averno, Akuma era el encargado de recoger las almas y hacerles el debido juicio…cansado de una labor tan ínfima, reto a los dioses, vociferando en pleno plano celestial que él era mejor que ellos…que nadie merecía nada…intento dañarlos…deseo el poder sagrado de ellos…y ese fue su error-suspiro-…enceguecido de furia con su hermano….empezó a recaudar almas, liberar demonios…se convirtió esto en un Pandemónium…-

-como lo encerraron?-en ese momento Dante salió sin más, siendo mirado por una preocupada Kagome ye estupefacto Adam.

-no sabemos…Dante junto a Damián son los únicos que sabes, ya que ellos lo sellaron…y tampoco nos han querido decir…-susurro. Miroku levanto su violácea mirada…

-y su papel Señorita en esto es?...-

-purificar el sello, mantenerlo fuerte…y proteger el espejo…claro junto a Adam!-exclamo.

-pero él es humano…-dijo Shippo, Adam sonrio socarronamente.

-soy un demonio…-sorprendidos todos los presentes lo miraron, las orbes doradas e Inuyasha lo recorrieron…

-tu un demonio?-bufo Inuyasha. Adam solo quito la sonrisa y lo vio tan serio que a Kagome le causaron escalofríos.

-si un demonio-exclamo ronco, en ese momento Dante entro otra vez y se sentó al lado del callado Damián.

-hemos venido…para pedirles ayuda…-Kikyo bufo sarcástica y miro con desdén a Kagome.

-pedirnos ayuda…es que acaso la sacerdotisa custodia no hace bien su trabajo?-Kagome la miro con los ojos grandes y brillantes por la rabia, empezó a incorporarse para acercarse…pero Damián la sostuvo seriamente e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

-no venimos a pedirles ayuda-aclaro frio-Kagome es una de mis mejores discípulas…me exprese mal…señorita-la miro de arriba abajo-Kikyo…solo necesitamos un guía para encontrar lo más rápido posible a alguien…pero al parecer…usted tiene un sentimiento hacia Kagome de miedo que teme verse…inferior a mi discípula…-

-como se atreve…-Damián le sostuvo la fiera mirada.

-mire…Usted insulto a mi discípula…creo que usted no tendría nada que decir ahora…y al parecer por su expresión lo que digo es absolutamente verdad…ella la no es la misma…ya no está sola-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a los ojos de un furioso Inuyasha.

-MALDITO!-rugió Inuyasha levantándose de forma brusca y con el cuerpo tenso, en cambio, Dante ni siquiera movió un musculo, tan solo lo miro indiferente…

-no te atrevas a insultar a Dante…Inuyasha-musito roncamente Kagome, mientras sus ojos parecían de un chocolate más oscuro, casi grisáceo. Inuyasha se quedo de pie un momento sin poder apartar la mirada desafiante de la sacerdotisa, un poco aturdido bajo la espada, la envaino y sentó en su lugar de antes sin dejar de mirarla.

-entonces que dicen…-pregunto Damián, viendo la tensión de Adam, quien había visto la escena anterior, y se había preparado para saltarle a la yugular al medio demonio, si le tocaba un solo milímetro de cabello a su compañera.

-acepto…-dijeron en unisonó la pareja de esposos, Shippo asintió y le regalo una sonrisa a la sacerdotisa que se la devolvió.

-Inuyasha?-pregunto Damián impasible, este solo bufo y acepto, en cambio, Kikyo se acurruco con Inuyasha y se abrazo al torso de él.-muy bien...Ya aceptaron…-

-así que…han de arreglar en el trabajo no?-asintió Kagome, ya que Adam no estaba al pendiente de nada…solo de una maravillosa idea de cómo descuartizar a un medio demonio…

-Adam?-pregunto la ojia chocolate preocupada, este parpadeo confundido varias veces y calvo sus ojos en los de su compañera…

-estoy bien…-dijo.

-muy bien…siendo así…entonces ya saben que hacer-exclamo Dante. Después de un eterno silencio, para ellos, salieron para irse a su época… Adam iba pensativo y callado.

-y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto confundida siendo seguida por el grupo.

-nada…solo…Pensaba!-exclamo simple, Kagome sonrio burlona y con acto teatral se llevo la mano a su frente…

-tú piensas…nooo-exclamo sarcásticamente, este solo bufo y le sonrio de la misma forma. Sango se quedo mirándolos e interrumpió…

-ustedes de donde se conocen…-pregunto, la pareja se vio y sonrieron.

-de la Universidad…el lugar que te conté y del trabajo…-sonrieron ambos.

-y en que trabaja Señorita?-

-soy medica…curo personas…junto con este pavo real de acá-dijo juguetonamente mientras le daba un golpecito al brazo de Adam.

-además fuimos amantes…-el silencio pugno en la escena, nadie se movía. Kagome que quedo paralizada, se le subieron los colores al rostro…y empezó a negar frenéticamente.

-vaya Señorita no pensé que usted…-exclamo sorprendido y malicioso el monje.

-no no no, no crean eso…este idiota solo está jugando…-sus manos hacían movimientos desesperados tratándole aclarar, en cambio, Adam estaba tratando de sofocar la risa.

-no te acuerdas…tu y yo en el salón-el tono indecente del alemán hizo que Kagome se planteara matarlo…

-CALLATE ADAM!...-grito, cuando llegaron al pozo, este no pudo aguantar y soltó la carcajada, siendo fulminado por la sacerdotisa. Vio como Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban alejados en un árbol, besándose apasionadamente…suspiro…_maldito medio demonio calenturiento_…

-Inuyasha es un idiota…siempre anda haciendo este tipo de escenas…-exclamo asqueado Shippo, Kagome sonrio y le revolvió los cabellos. Se despidió, prometiéndoles que traería algunas golosinas y fotos sobre su vida, petición de Sango.

Estaba a punto de saltar el pozo, quedaba solo ella y Adam, se volteo y sonrio a sus amigos, Adam se puso encima del pozo e hizo una despedida con la mano, le tendió la mano para ayudarla con una sonrisa…y esta la acepto encantada, una vez los dos parados en el borde…

-fue un placer conocerlos…-exclamo Adam, Kagome solo sonrio y agito por enésima vez la mano.

-para ser memorable este momento…vamos a cantar-grito el alemán a punto de saltar…

-ehhh…Barnie es un dinosaurio que…-Adam rolos los ojos y la vio incrédulo…

-enserio…Barnie?...-exclamo.

-tu dijiste cantemos…esa es una canción-se defendió, Adam volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y salto. Kagome se volteo ante sus confundidos amigos, les guiño el ojo y salto seguida de su compañero…

…..

Kagome estaba sentada en la cafetería del hospital, su cabellos estaba recogido en una alta ola, sus ojos miraban la ventana de forma ausente mientras batía un café…cuando termino de batirlo, puso la cucharilla y la golpeo en el platico, para ponerla y descansarla ahí. Tomo un sorbo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, necesitaba un café…

Había informado sobre sus "vacaciones", y le dieron el permiso, pero como ella era responsable no quería dejar todo botado, así que trabajaba el doble para que no hubiera problemas después.

Vio a los lejos de la puerta de cristal, al joven alemán hablando con seriedad con alguien. Adam se comportaba de la forma más infantil, pero cuando era el trabajo, se volvió la persona más responsable de la tierra. Cuando termino la conversación, lo vio dirigirse hacia la cafetería, lo llamo y levanto el brazo para que la encontrara. Cuando llego se sentó…

-que te dijeron…-pregunto Adam mientras llamaba a la camarera. Kagome sorbió su café con una sonrisa…

-nada…que si podía-dejo el café en platico otra vez-y tú?-Adam se volteo y le sonrio, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado por la deslumbrante sonrisa del hombre que tenia al frente…

-también…pero quiero dejar todo en orden-

-lo mismo…-los dos rieron. Cuando llego la camarera pidieron algo ligero de comer…

-Takemaru me dijo sobre tu incidente con la enfermera…Setsuna…-esta gruño por lo bajo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-se lo busco…-mascullo caprichosa. El rio y le levanto el rostro, desde la barbilla desde la punta de los dedos…

-me imagino…pero me dio gracia…el hecho de que no la mataste…-ella también rio, un poco sonrojada.

-bueno…agradece-miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora-creo que me voy…tengo pacientes que atender…-sonrio, pago la cuenta y salió a paso lento hacia su consultoría, sin dejar de ser vista por Adam.

Este suspiro, sonriendo mientras comía el pequeño postre de chocolate. Miro fijamente la torta, analizando su color…llegando con una enorme sonrisa, a la conclusión de que el chocolate era su favorito…como los ojos de Kagome.

…..

Los dos medios salieron acompañados, para el auto del alemán. Kagome reía de las caras de Adam…

-te lo juro…esa anciana me miro mal-

-si ya…-exclamo Kagome entre risas, entrando al auto de su compañero. Adam entro y prendió el motor…

-hoy salimos oficialmente a nuestras "vacaciones"-dijo, miro a Kagome que se callo paulatinamente y lo miro serio.

-si…vacaciones-musito.

-bueno…la hora de la caza ha llegado-la media sonrisa de depredador la hizo estremecerse, cuando empezó a andar el automóvil, se fijo en la luna que iluminaba gran parte de la fría ciudad de Tokio esa noche, cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar…

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno ojala les guste…agradezco el apoyo…y ojala tengan el tiempo de escribir un humilde reviews…o si no muero de hambre XD…jajaja mentiras, para alguna queja lo mismo, para una felicitación lo mismo…para querer asesinarme…lo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno estoy en vacaciones….así que decidí actualizar, bueno realmente hace rato ya había pretendido actualizar…pero la pereza me gano así que….aquí esta…

_Como Perdonar:_

-Donde los vea haciendo…esas cosas-mascullo Adam mientras pasaba del pozo, salto con agilidad al otro lado. Kagome a su lado rolo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua divertida…

-bueno es mutuo…-camino hacia el boque siendo seguida por el alemán, ya era de día…el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban…en fin muy hermoso día. Adam le quito la pesada mochila amarilla, su antigua mochila amarilla. Kagome miro la mochila con nostalgia, nunca la había querido botar, formaba parte de sus recuerdos hermosos, amigos, salidas, risas…peleas; pero también de un recordatorio de lo que había hecho Inuyasha…

Salieron del bosque, con el sol golpeándoles con fuerza, a los lejos se veía ya la aldea, de pronto vieron en el fondo, las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo, rolaron los ojos y bufaron por la ironía, cuando alcanzaron a ver más almas mientras iban acercándose, lograron distinguir la silueta de la "maravillosa" pareja. Inuyasha y Kikyo permanecían abrazados y besándose al lado del árbol.

-te lo dije…-susurro sin que la pareja se separara, Kagome volteo la cabeza con la ceja asqueada.

-dijiste que si hacían "esas cosas"-hizo los dedos comillas-no "esto"…es diferente…-susurro sarcástica. Adam camino en silencio y empezó a señalarlos…

-pero aun así es asqueroso…es un cadáver!-mascullo rabioso, en ese momento Inuyasha se separo mirándolos con sorpresa, en cambio Kikyo solo miraba a Kagome con satisfacción.

-Empiezo a pensar que lo hace para molestarte…-susurro en su oído el alemán, Kagome solo le dijo con la mirada "enserio, no me digas". La pareja se levanto y empezó a caminar en silencio, siendo seguidos por Adam y Kagome…

-empezaron nuestras "vacaciones"…-suspiro apesumbrado Adam-…que geniales…-

-vamos Adam!...volveremos a los viejos tiempos cuando entrenábamos-lo animo la sacerdotisa- te acuerdas cuando entrenábamos con Zero y Tsuki, con Elisa y Fernando…tiempos geniales-Adam sonrio de una forma espectacular que hizo que Kagome se estremeciera.

-si…si me acuerdo-la volteo a ver con sus ojos luminosos-que será de la vida de ellos?-pregunto al aire, Inuyasha que estaba pendiente de la conversación, se le movieron las orejas ante la pregunta…_así que los visitantes eran amigos de Kagome y…ese._

-Bueno hace poco vinieron a Tokio a visitarnos-exclamo como si nada Kagome, Adam se detuvo sorprendido para después seguir como un frenético a la chica.

-COMO ASI QUE LOS VISTE!-

-pues…los vi-exclamo contrariada, pero después su mirada se volvió fría-pero como tú estabas en Alemania…-Adam solo volteo la cabeza, y esta negó…Entraron a la aldea, mucha gente ya estaba trabajando, cuando pasaron en los cultivos, observaron como Kaede hablaba con Dante quien parecía estar muy interesado en la conversación…mientras que Damián bostezaba y miraba hacia el cielo.

-típico de ti-susurro la sacerdotisa…

-ohh ya llegaron…menos mal la conversación de ellos me tiene aburrido-se burlo Damián mientras que Dante solo rolaba los ojos. A lo lejos Sango venia con Miroku cogidos de la mano, la mirada de la sacerdotisa se ablando al verlos…Adam siguió la mirada y se sorprendió de ver ternura y algo, pero muy poco, anhelo escondido. Se inclino hacia el oído de esta…

-tú y yo podríamos ser así-susurro, Kagome sonrio…

-no creo Adam…tu eres muy inconstante…-

-si…pero contigo todo sería diferente-le paso un brazo por la cintura pegando el cuerpo de ella a su espalda, sintiendo un calor subiendo por su columna….

-no creo señor Pavo Real…te recuerdo las miles de veces que le dijiste a miles de chicas esas palabras-Kagome se dejo sostener por el hombre, mientras que el calor la envolvía y se dejaba hundir en la sensación de comodidad y de protección. Adam rio en su oído ajeno a todo el mundo…

-por ti cambiaria…lo sabes no?-pregunto con sus labios rozando el lóbulo, Kagome solo se estremeció y sonrio de medio lado, cuando un carraspeo nervioso y algo divertido los detuvo, Dante los miraba con la ceja encarnada…azorada la chica, recompuso su posición, en cambio el, solo bufo algo fastidiado e incomodo.

Inuyasha por fuera estaba inconmovible, por dentro era…otra historia. Sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, sentía rabia, confusión, tristeza y otros más, sintió los ojos de Kikyo analizarlo y verla sonreír con satisfacción, durante años había aprendido de la mismísima Kikyo a ocultar lo que sentía tras una careta…y a veces creía que aquella careta ya era parte de el…y eso lo enervaba, pero el_ haría lo que fuera por su querida Kikyo._

Adam y compañía empezaron de caminar hacia la cabaña, Kagome iba sumida en sus confusos pensamientos, Adam solo la miraba con adoración (cabe decir nada propia de el).Despertó de su ensoñación cuando se vio en la puerta de la cabaña, sacudió la cabeza y entro.

Dante estaba sentado tomando té, al lado un Damián muy somnoliento ya alrededor de la fogata, estaban los demás. Ignoro los continuos sonidos de parte de la pareja y se sentó al lado del jefe…

-bueno _Boss…-_se gano una fulminante mirada-cuál es el primer paso…-pregunto., Dante suspiro.

-visitaremos al que construyo el espejo…-asintieron-el sello del espejo se mantendrá…pero no sabemos cuánto dure el espejo-

-espera, espera…durar?!-exclamo Kagome preocupada- tu jamás dijiste nada de términos de tiempo-escucho una risita de parte de Kikyo, la cayo con la mirada, se volteo hacia Adam-el dijo algo?!- Adam negó silenciosamente.

-Bueno…se me paso darte ese pequeño dato-Kagome bufo-pero, así tendremos más posibilidades de que Kurai le haga compañía a su hermano…-

Todos asintieron satisfechos, Sango lamento por un momento no tener a Kirara, la cual estaba con su hermano ayudándole en su trabajo de exterminador, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la sacerdotisa. Mientras hablaban ellas y los demás escuchaban en silencio, Dante salió y Shippo acerco su cabeza en su regazo, suspirando fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos, Dante entro con un paquete en las manos…

-Kagome…Adam vengan-los nombrados se levantaron curiosos, Dante rolo los ojos y le entrego un paquete a cada uno. Adam sin esperar lo rasgo con rapidez, sorprendiéndose.

-yo pensé que me ibas a regalar algo por ser tan genial…-bromeo. En el paquete estaban unas prendas tradicionales de la época, pero eran de un estilo…más moderno. Kagome hizo lo mismo, pero con tranquilidad y delicadeza, siendo el mismo presente.

-vaya nuestros trajes…-exclamaron en unisonó, los presentes sintieron una punzada de curiosidad, Kagome dejo que la prenda resbalara por sus manos dejándola libre a la vista. Primero vieron una larga capa, de cuello alto color blanca con detalles de sakuras negros, lo dejo al lado la capa, saco después un tipo de Hakama pero pegado al torso, era negro con azul, tenía una fina cinta que debía amarrarse. Saco después un amplio faldón hasta casi los talones, pero tenía rajaduras en los dos lados era negro con azul.

Adam a su vez carcomido por la curiosidad saco su traje, era parecido al de Inuyasha pero este era blanco con detalles azul, también tenía el mismo tipo de capa pero blanca con azul, y un tigre dibujado en pose defensiva en la parte inferior.

-no entiendo lo de la capa-chasqueo la lengua. Dante se sentó.

-te lo he explicado miles de veces…-suspiro frustrado, Miroku que no había perdido detalle fijo su mirada en el maestro de Kagome y Adam.

-disculpe…Señor Dante…nos podría explicar a nosotros…-Dante levanto los ojos sorprendido pero después volvió a su posición estoica.

-la capa la diseñe para que aprendan a moverse con mas agilidad, al principio eran unos idiotas moviéndose con la capa, pero ahora transforman la capa en parte de su cuerpo y también como arma defensiva, es una forma de enseñarles a…cambiar cuando sea necesario, si la ocasión lo amerita…-suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire-los demás diseños, fueron manejados por ellos mismos pero…yo hice uno que otro detalle, como la flexibilidad, la capacidad de cambio y de moldearse…en fin.

Miroku exclamo un "ohhhhh".

-donde supones tú que encontraremos al creador del espejo-pregunto el ojigris.

-la última vez que lo vieron fue en las montañas cerca de Monte Takao…-exclamo el silencioso Damián.

-siempre es así de silencioso…-susurro Sango a Kagome.

-no…solo cuando le conviene-devolvió Kagome en el mismo tono. Miro a Dante y se alejo sorprendida de la exterminadora, este la había mirado con seriedad.

-cámbiense…partiremos de inmediato-sin admitir ni una réplica salió de la cabaña dejando a todos atónitos.

…..

-Cuanto habremos de esperar a esa niña-pregunto fastidiada Kikyo, Sango se contuvo de darle un puño en su…

-ya estoy acá…-respondió la voz femenina, Sango se quedo sorprendida, su amiga estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, había madurado en todo sentido, mas alta, más estilizada…más bella. El corte del faldón posibilitaba ver sus torneadas piernas, el Hakama permitía ver el esbelto torso y la cintura pequeña, el cabello cogido había realzado su mirar, la capa la dejaba verse imponente y el aura misteriosa que desprendía era sorprendente e igualmente atrayente.

Adam no quedo atrás, tanto que causo un sonrojo en Sango y una mirada furiosa del monje, su masculinidad se había acentuado, con un aura de liderazgo que la dejaba algo…aturdida.

-perdónenos…es que la señorita presente…-reprocho Adam, Kagome solo rolo los ojos, y lo callo con un movimiento de muñeca.

-entonces…partimos ya?-asintieron-la pregunta es cómo nos iremos todos…-

Dante se quedo callado, reflexionando. Damián en cambio permanecía en continuo movimiento.

-Adam te llevara a ti con el zorro, el medio demonio cargara al cadáver-se gano una mirada fulminante de la pareja-y Damián cargara al monje y a la exterminadora…-Damián iba a hablar pero con una sola mirada su hermano lo cayo, Kagome rio. De pronto la risa de Inuyasha se unió a la de la sacerdotisa, quien se cayó y viro la cabeza para mirar confundida al peli plateado.

-y tu porque te ríes?-pregunto la oji chocolate desafiante, Inuyasha se calmo y miro de la misma manera.

-si no te has dado cuanta tu…amigo es humano, lo mismo el hermano de tu maestro-respondió burlón, Adam se tengo de repente y empezó a reír a carcajadas…

-creo que llego el momento eh Kag?-miro a la sacerdotisa íntimamente cómplices, cosa que enervo al medio demonio, cerró los ojos y completamente el cuerpo de este pulso. Kagome se alejo con expresión imperturbable, durante la segunda pulsación el cabello de este cambio a un azul más profundo y eléctrico, sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en monumentales garras, el pecho se le agrando al igual que todos sus músculos. A la tercera y última pulsación abrió sus ojos, que habían cambiado a ser un plateado muy pálido, pero luminoso. Inuyasha no dejaba de ver anonadado el cambio, al igual de todos los presentes.

-ahora que dices…medio demonio?-exclamo burlón, su voz se había vuelto más ronca y mas varonil, sus ojos brillaban con atisbo de superioridad. Damián se detuvo al lado de este…

-no dejas de ser un maldito soberbio…-exclamo divertido.

-bueno si ya dejaron de mostrarse…podemos irnos?-asintieron.

Ante los ojos de los demás fue un cambio espectacular, ante los de Kagome, Adam y Dante fue normal; Damián había cambiado de forma ahora era un tigre siberiano.

_Maldito loco._

Adam se convirtió en un lobo azul eléctrico sus ojos plateados analizaban cada movimiento, y Dante se convirtió en otro tigre siberiano negro con rayas rojas. Sango salió de su estupor al ver los ojos profundos de Damián mirarla con ansiedad, se acerco cautelosa y el tigre gruño pero bajo un poco para que se pudiera subir, después la siguió Miroku atrás de ella en el lomo del animal.

Dante se volvió hacia la Inuyasha quien ya tenía a Kikyo en la espalda, volteo su mirada y vio a Kagome montándose de un impulso gracias al pelaje del lobo, Adam gruño un poco.

-que delicada al subirte querida…-replico con voz salvaje y profunda.

-uhhh que sensible-el lobo de un impulso se puso a la altura de los demás y miro con burla a Damián, Kagome rolo los ojos.

-carrera?...-

-Carrera!- Damián dejo que su larga cola danzara para fugar la ansiedad que tenia.

-Adam, maldito demonio transformista…te atreves a cambiar cuando estoy encima de ti y no tendrás hijos…entendiste?-amenazo en el oído del lobo, los demás la miraron confundidos.

-tranquila…nada te pasara-Kagome bufo y se aferro al pelaje, se inclino hacia adelante con una medio sonrisa.

Inuyasha vio al lobo y se sintió frustrado, por dentro había tenido realmente que Adam fuera humano, un estúpido e insignificante humano…sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte de competición ante otro macho, tras del todo demonio. Aferro fuertemente a Kikyo y se agazapo mostrando que el también iba a participar en la implícita carrera.

Todos se colocaron en posición, hasta Dante que quiso demostrar su superioridad antes los demás…

-será mejor que se sujeten fuerte-grito, después fijo la mirada en el profundo follaje-…el viaje va a ser realmente extremo-exclamo con una sonrisa, agazapándose todo lo que podía para que Adam no perdiera velocidad, sintió el lobo sonreír y mirarla de soslayo.

-al monte Takao!-grito Shippo a su espalda, sonrio y susurro un _gana._

-tranquila querida de que gano…gano-susurro Adam. Sonrio y le dijo a Shippo que hiciera lo mismo que ella, el rugido de los tres animales se escucho en pleno bosque anunciando que le carrera empezaba, Kagome sintió la adrenalina al sentir el viento y el vaivén de las patas del lobo balaceándose a toda velocidad, dejando atrás manchas verdes…grito con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Gracias por el apoyo, y ojala lo disfruten…dejen así sus comentarios…o me pego un tiro con una banana XD.


	10. Chapter 10

UFFFFF…mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero aquí vamos…Inuyasha no es mío es de la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi…en fin…aquí esta…

_Como Perdonar:_

Ya la noche caía, y varias sombras pasaban a gran velocidad, haciendo que el follaje del bosque se moviera. Adam iba de segundas con una Kagome acostada en el pelaje aburrida, hace horas que pasaban y pasaban arboles sin nada que le llamara la atención. Anteriormente en la carrera había ganado Dante, el cual se gano una mirada fulminante de los dos jóvenes ante su derrota, atrás Inuyasha seguía el paso con Kikyo en sus espaldas y a los lados estaba Damián con la pareja de esposos; la sacerdotisa bajo los ojos y observo a un Shippo dormido en su regazo, como modo de protección ante la fuerte ventisca que ocasionaba la velocidad inhumana del lobo.

Dante disminuyo el paso poniéndose a la atura del lobo y del tigre…

-Deberíamos detenernos acá…y seguir a pie!-grito, mientras derrapaba en medio del bosque, Adam se detuvo bruscamente, al igual que Damián.

-porque!-rezongo Damián. Dante suspiro y se acerco frente a su hermano.

-porque nos acercamos a la aldea…-Miroku carraspeo ganándose la mirada de los presentes.

-no era que íbamos al monte Takao?-Dante sonrio y asintió, Kagome se bajo con cuidado sin despertar al zorro en sus brazos.

-aun no entiendo donde es que esta ese…bendito Monte-ya hace rato caminaban entre la penumbra del bosque, cuando vieron un poco de luz se sintieron aliviados, Dante al ser el primero salió más rápido, cuando ya estaban totalmente afuera vieron el campo vasto…pero solo, ni una montaña se observaba.

-sosténganse todos…Kagome coge mi hombro, Adam el de ella, Damián el del y así sucesivamente-vio la vacilación de los chicos y bufo sonoramente-vamos…no tenemos todo el día-la primera en acatar órdenes fue la sacerdotisa, después todos le siguieron, por ultima quedo una fastidiada Kikyo.-cierren los ojos…-todos acataron ordenes, de pronto sintieron un viento pasarles por el cabellos, y las ropas, en el suelo algo pasaba. Sintieron un repentino temblor, aferrándose a su compañero.

-abran ya los ojos….-cuando abrieron los ojos, no pudieron contener una exclamación, se soltaron, tambaleándose un poco.

-esto…esto…esto es…es-tartamudeo el monje, ante sus sorprendidos ojos se hallaba el monte Takao, pero alrededor del monte se veía una espesa bruma que no dejaba más que ver la punta de la alta Montaña.

-exacto…-Kagome lo miro con seriedad, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, en busca de algo sospechoso.

-donde estamos…-pregunto, Dante camino hacia adelante ante los sorprendidos integrantes.-esto es…debajo de la tierra no?...como es que es…-

-yo nunca dije que el monte se encontraba a la vista y en el exterior…más bien caminamos…no podemos perder tiempo-Caminaron, sin ver indicios del bosque…

-como es que es posible esto bajo tierra…-pregunto Sango.

-les sorprendería las cosas que hay debajo de sus pies…les contare…hace tiempo las aldeas aledañas al monte eran atacadas por todo tipo de demonios, pero con mas concurrencia que los demás, por ser el Monte hogar de los muchas criaturas…los aldeanos en busca de una salida, le pidieron ayuda a la sacerdotisa de la aldea, ella purifico todo el monte y además hizo que el Monte y todo el lugar quedara escondido bajo tierra, estamos de cabeza si estuviéramos arriba…-vio a Sango confundida-…gracias a la sacerdotisa que se quedo aquí…pudieron cambiar el sentido de la gravedad con unos pares de conjuros muy fuertes…en fin ya llegamos-se internaron a la parte de un bosque y empezaron a bajar por una cuesta, después de unos minutos, una aldea grande se extendía frente a lo que veían, atrás de ella se veía la imponente Montaña.

Una anciana se acercaba, vestía ropas de sacerdotisa y en su mirada aunque cansada revelaba la alegría que dirigía hacia Dante.

-Mi querido Dante que sorpresa encontrarte acá…-musito tranquila la anciana, Dante ante la mirada incrédula de sus dos discípulos hizo una reverencia, siendo seguido por Damián…

-qué demonios!...-exclamo Adam. La sacerdotisa se dirigió con una extraña sonrisa a ellos.

-así que ustedes son los discípulos de mis queridos chicos…-Kagome Y Adam se miraron mutuamente confundidos-me presento…yo soy Urisa…la sacerdotisa de norte…me llaman….además de ser la antigua maestra de estos dos demonios- la pareja casi se le cae la mandíbula ante las palabras y miraron atónitos al sonriente Damián.

-ella es casi nuestra madre…nos entreno desde muy jóvenes…junto a otros claro-Urisa sonrio tiernamente, lo que calentó el corazón de Kagome….se daba cuenta que no sabía nada de sus maestros.

-bueno…vamos y me van contando de su vida…-empezaron a caminar con la anciana que hablaba con los maestros de la azabache, Kagome miraba la expresión de ambos estaban demasiado felices. Una vez dentro de la aldea la gente los miro con curiosidad y algunos con recelo, llegaron a una gran y pintoresca cabaña…

-esta es mi cabaña…son mis invitados de honor así que pasen…-se sentaron, la anciana les acerco un poco de comida…

Después de unos momentos en los cuales solo se escuchaban los relatos sobre Dante y Damián…sus travesuras, sus épocas anteriores…Kagome descubrió que la anciana en su mente tenía una escena de un Dante al que ella no reconocía…uno más dinámico y alegre…metida en sus cavilaciones no escucho el llamado de Adam que solo chasqueo la lengua airado y le jalo un mechón con fuerza como si de un niño se tratase.

-Auch!-se quejo la azabache cogiéndose como reacción el cabello, fulmino a Adam que solo miraba al lado con inocencia, descubrió que la anciana la miraba con dejo de nostalgia y tristeza quiso preguntar pero la voz de Dante al interrumpió dándose cuenta que ya era hora de descansar….

….

Abrió un ojo, y se fijo en la habitación de madera en la cual la habían puesto…suspiro y se desperezo en el futon, e quedo mirando el techo por largo tiempo, pensando en el hecho de no haber estado hace tiempo en la época feudal….un toque la hizo despertar…

-Kagome…-se escucho la voz infantil de Shippo, aunque notablemente más cambiada de la última vez que lo había visto-puedo entrar?-

-claro…-Shippo entro notablemente apenado se acerco despacio y se sentó al lado de Kagome.

-qué pasa?...-Shippo se quedo callado viendo a la nada-….Shipp…-no puedo decir nada más porque de un momento a otro Shippo la tenia fuertemente abrazada en la cintura.

-Te he extrañado mucho-susurro-…a veces me sentía solo cuando no estabas tú…-sollozo en su ropa, sonrio con alegría apretando mas al chico en su pecho.

-aunque no estaba en físico…siempre estabas presente en alma…sabias?-le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, siguieron hablando de lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo, hasta que Kagome le sonó el estomago del hambre. Salieron sonrientes y bromistas hasta donde estaban ya sirviendo alimentos…cuando pasaron al frente de Inuyasha no se dieron cuenta de la mirada indescifrable que les dio a los dos…

-Buenos Días…-saludo Kagome, que los demás sonrieron en respuesta, Adam sonrio y bufo…

-querrás decir…Buenas Tardes…-dijo burlón a lo que Kagome solo lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó a comer sus alimentos tranquila. La anciana entro unos minutos después con Damián y Dante, se sentó en silencio con las piernas recogidas en típica postura y miro fijamente a la azabache.

-tú eres la sacerdotisa del espejo…según me dijo Dante-Kagome asintió…—Dame tu mano…-Kagome dejo el cuenco de comida mirando a Dante quien solo asintió, le regalo la mano a la sacerdotisa que solo con un ligero rose sonrio.

-eres tremendamente poderosa…más de lo que imaginas-Kikyo bufo, pero la sacerdotisa solo la miro de reojo- me dijeron que buscan a Amat…-

-a quien?!-pregunto Adam a grito entero. Urisa rio…

-a Amat…el que forjo el sello y el espejo…-

-exacto Urisa…creí encontrarlo aquí, pero por lo que veo y siento no está ni en los alrededores no es así?-

-exacto…hace dos años partió, no sabemos dónde…-Adam chasqueo la lengua frustrado-dicen los rumores que se esconde en el castillo del Lord del Oeste…-

-CON SESHOMARU!...-grito Inuyasha se imprevisto, el cual se mostraba hermético la mayoría del tiempo, la mirada de la sacerdotisa la sostuvo en el medio demonio que orgulloso como era no la bajo, Urisa sonrio…

-exacto…donde tu hermano…-

-medio hermano-corrigió el medio demonio airado. Damián tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y hacia sonidos inexistentes con la garganta.

-el medio demonio es hermano de Seshomaru!-exclamo por fin hacia Kagome, que solo asintió un poco confundida del porque este estaba donde Seshomaru…después de tiempo se verían otra vez.

…

Partieron alrededor del medio día, olvidando momentáneamente el mal genio que acompañaba al medio demonio al saber que irían hacia donde su "hermano" residía, de solo pensarlo bufaba.

Observo como Kagome y Adam se mantenían callados el uno y el otro, frunció el caño al ver el imperceptible rose de sus manos al caminar, se obligo a quitar la mirada de las manos de ellos y posarla en el ambiente, aferrando sus manos a los muslos cubiertos de la tela de sacerdotisa que Kikyo llevaba.

Kagome pensaba en lo que le había dicho la sacerdotisa….

"_tienes que cuidarte…la traición te puede esperar en donde más cerca estés"_

-todavía piensas en lo que te dijo la vieja Urisa…-pregunto Adam al lado de esta.

-la verdad…si….OYE!...tu como demonios sabes que Urisa me lo dijo!...-exclamo señalándolo con el dedo.

-se te olvida que soy demonio…-exclamo escéptico, Kagome rodo los ojos…-no me gusta para nada que vayamos donde Seshomaru…-musito ronco.

-a ti ni te agrada nadie…-el rostro seria de Adam solo sonrio y puso cara de niño bueno…

-bueno…a mi me agradas tu…-se inclino a su oído-…más de lo que imaginas…-el tono que puso el demonio la disparo los nervios y le erizo la piel, se adelanto con rapidez hacia donde Shippo caminaba y se puso al lado de este…

Después de caminar por horas durmieron a la intemperie, alrededor del fuego hablaron todos de los hechos que habían pasado estos años, ya que no habían podido hablar con regularidad. Se contaron anécdotas graciosas, tristes…Kagome y Adam hablaron de su trabajo, haciéndose notar que los dos eran un gran equipo en la época actual.

…..

-uhhh ya llevamos tiempo caminando!...- exclamo Damián, habían caminado dos días desde la fogata, no se habían encontrado nada raro, o algún enemigo…todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-bueno…pues acabamos de entrar en los territorios de Lord del Oeste-exclamo Adam, se internaron en el gran bosque hasta que lograron ver el hermoso e imponente palacio imperial que se extendía por todo el territorio, unos sonidos se escucharon cerca poniéndolos a todos alertas…

-lamento asustarlos…-era un demonio, tenía el cabello plateado pero los ojos azules, hizo un profunda reverencia- mi nombre es Kurai…estoy al servicio del señor Seshomaru…-

-tu señor ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia…y quiere que te sigamos-el demonio asintió, aun un poco tensos avanzaron por el bosque, salieron de ahí y empezaron a ver aldeas de humanos….HUMANOS?!...exclamo Inuyasha en su cabeza, reconoció los olores de los humanos, pero también de demonios de todas la razas…hasta de medio demonios como el…

-Al parecer este idiota ha cambiado muchas cosas aquí…-susurro Adam en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que captara el sonido de sus palabras, lo miro confundido. Pasaron lentamente la aldea, o más bien las varias aldeas que conformaban los alrededores del palacio donde seguramente vivía ahí el Lord del Oeste, mucha gente se le quedaba mirando confundida, nerviosa y otras curiosas…

-Hermana!...grito una voz conocida, era Kohaku el hermano de Sango que bajaba de un salto de Kirara, corrió y se lanzo a Sango que aturdida solo chillo de felicidad, después de muchos besos y abrazos de bienvenido de parte de Kohaku y Kirara, siguieron su camino acompañado…

-Kohaku y tú qué haces acá con Seshomaru?-pregunto Kagome viendo que las ropas de exterminador ya no estaba, sino que estaba reemplazada con una ropa casi igual, pegada para mayor flexibilidad pero dorada con blanco y en la es1quina superior de la armadura que llevaba estaba el símbolo de la luna, que era la casa de la Luna creciente…típico de Seshomaru…

-Señorita Kagome…que sorpresa verla…Señorita Kikyo, también es un placer verla nuevamente-Kikyo solo le sonrio, todos sorprendidos la miraron pero ese gesto duro un parpadeo.-a lo de su pregunta Señorita Kagome…trabajo y estoy al servicio Del Señor Seshomaru-todos exclamaron un "ohhhhh". Kagome quiso preguntar mas pero el sonido estruendoso la interrumpió…eran las puertas….

Entraron por unas grandes puertas doradas, en su interior un jardín precioso se extendía, lleno de flores de todo tipo, el demonio que los acompañaba junto a otros mas, que vestían de diferentes ropas pero manteniendo el símbolo presente de la casa de Seshomaru se inclinaron….

-Bienvenidos a la Casa de la Luna creciente….-exclamaron al unisonó, Kagome sonrio, Seshomaru se había vuelto un tipo que mostraba su lujo, su poder…

_Maldito Egocéntrico…_

Entraron por las grandes puertas corredizas con algunos súbditos, los dirigieron a una puerta el cual comunicaba con un largo pasillo, caminaron en silencio, solo escuchando sus pasos resonar en todo la extensión del largo pasillo, una criada los esperaba en una puerta de menor tamaño pero igual de lujosa, en ella había una sala, con cojines, pinturas, llena de lujos y comodidades…

-vaya vaya…pero miren quien tenemos aquí…Bienvenidos sean a mis territorios…-sonrio con los ojos brillantes, el cual causo impacto en más de uno, pero Kagome sonrio retadoramente con los ojos brillantes…

* * *

_Nos volvemos a ver Seshomaru…_

_Amaterasu97_

Y vuelvo a ser mala y a dejarlos con la duda….me dijeron que metiera a Seshomaru, así que aquí esta, con amor y cariño, les agradezco su apoyo de todo corazón…sin ser cursi….me enerva a veces lo cursi, gracias por los comentarios a todas y a todos (no se si hayan hombres…)…y los invito a leer el Clan…bueno nos leemos próximamente…Cambio y Fuera!


	11. Chapter 11

La historia es mía…los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi…ahora si a leer!

_Como Perdonar_

-las cosas no cambian-exclamo la sacerdotisa con confianza, sentándose al lado del arrogante demonio. Seshomaru dejo relucir sus dientes con un frio gesto.

-y apareces acompañada de…Adam-el susodicho bufo por lo bajo y se sentó bruscamente, pero sin perder algún movimiento de su compañera.

Sango y Miroku estaban incómodos, no sabían cómo comportarse ante el lord, Inuyasha tenía a Kikyo de la cintura, sabía que a Seshomaru nada le agradaba su mujer…se sentaron lentamente sin perder de vista al frio demonio.

La sacerdotisa veía todo con curiosidad casi infantil, que hizo que Seshomaru ocultara una mueca al ver los rápidos y vivaces ojos de ella tratando de escanear todo…

-te has vuelto un petulante de mierda…-si lo dijo…Seshomaru sonrio lentamente, que pareció más una mueca macabra que una sonrisa…

-acaso no te gusta…pensé que te iba a gustar…

-por eso te digo…demasiado lujo para mi…

Adam arto de que ellos hablaran el lenguaje cifrado, desde que los había visto eran así, como un mundo aparte, cosa que lo enervaba, Kagome solo seria de él…de nadie más.

-podrían callarse…no estamos para socializar los logros de cada uno…-Kagome rolo los ojos, y Seshomaru lo ignoro. Vio a Dante al frente de el…

-no has cambiado nada Dante…-exclamo burlón, como normalmente haría el frio demonio. Dante asintió tácitamente e ignoro al demonio

-como demonios se conocen-gruño Adam ante.

-se acuerdan cuando les dije que Urisa nos entreno junto con otros-asintieron-uno de esos otros fue Seshomaru…

-a sí que esa vieja sigue viva…

-más respeto a tu maestra Lord-exclamo Damián que callado escuchaba, Seshomaru anarco la ceja con gesto socarrón…la sacerdotisa trataba de ordenar su mente, pero ni en su más loco sueño pensó que su maestro y su antigua acompañante se conocían y peor aún, entrenaron juntos.

-¡¿que?!…bien estoy confundida-gruño la sacerdotisa, Dante se quedo mirando a Seshomaru…

-¿ese viejo esta aquí?…

-si…a las afueras del palacio-y Dante salió…

…

Caminaba observando la gran ciudad que se extendía del palacio, después de que Dante despareciera junto con Damián cada uno se fue donde quería, y ella sorprendida ante el sopetón de información,se sentó en el marco de la ventana…viendo el atardecer como caía.

-aun no entiendo…eres estúpida o masoquista-sonrio.

-tan amable como siempre Seshomaru…-el demonio bufo por lo bajo y se acerco al lado de la sacerdotisa.

-nunca fui amable si me acuerdo…

-jamás…pero no, no soy estúpida, solo quiero terminar con esto y lo del espejo dejarlo finiquitado…-Seshomaru volteo a verla con el rostro impasible, el sol dorado les pego con fuerza diciéndoles adiós con los últimos rayos del día.

-aun no entiendo…

-no lo entiendas…solo paso

-esa mujer me cae peor que una patada en el trasero…huele inmundo-Kagome rio, el ser frio y el implacable demonio quedan retraídos ante la presencia de la sacerdotisa, dejando ver una Seshomaru casi infantil, pero sin dejar de perder el aura que lo caracterizaba…

-pero es la mujer de tu hermano-gruño-bien medio hermano…

-pero eso no significa que la haya aceptado en la familia, pero el hibrido es muy idiota, y le gusta llevar la contraria…

-no dudo…-y el silencia cayo entre ellos dos, Seshomaru siguió parado al lado de la sacerdotisa.

-a pasado demasiado tiempo…-musito el demonio-…si Rin aun estuviera…

-lo sé…pero algún día la traeremos de vuelta…te lo prometí-y aun ella pensaba en esa niña, que aunque en su último suspiro de vida, le sonrio a Seshomaru, a Jaken y Kagome, porque para ella eran su familia…

…..

-como es que…Seshomaru conoce a Kagome-pregunto Sango en la sala del enorme palacio donde horas antes estaban todos, Adam enojado no había movido ni un musculo…

-Kagome a pedido de Dante viajo con ellos, según él para que ella entrenara más fuerte y le mando una misión…

-¿misión?...

-si ella lograba sobrevivir con el frio lord- sus palabras tenían un cierto toque de amargura-…podía volver-

-Seshomaru pareció cómodo con ella…

-porque el cometió el mismo error de el que conoce a Kagome a profundidad-y se fue….dejando a Sango con una duda inmensa…será que Seshomaru está…

…

-inmundo mundo de mierda…-gruño Seshomaru.

-no digas eso…

-claro que si, cuanto luchamos para que Rin viviera…meses, años…pero nada sirvió- Kagome se sentó en la pradera ante la hermosa noche…

-como medica te hablo…la enfermedad estaba avanzada, sobrevivió demasiado para su condición, pero como amiga ahora te aconsejo, simplemente no decaigas ella no te quisiera ver así…-se quedo callado.

-Kagome….-el frio tono hizo que ella volviera la cabeza- si te dijera que aun me atraes aunque seas una humana que me dirías…-y Seshomaru, el demonio frio y déspota, se enamoro de esa humana, en casi dos años de viajes, de luchas juntos, de entrenamientos…el Lord del Oeste tenia corazón.

-…lo lamento Seshomaru, pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como antes…lo que tuvimos fue genial, pero…-y Seshomaru entendió, solo gruño y la vio con los fríos ojos dorados, y se quedaron callados un rato hasta que el demonio se retiro. Kagome se quedo viendo el andar del demonio que en algún momento la había hecho sonreír otra vez…

-baja de ahí Adam…

-aun no entiendo cómo es que te sigues hablando con el- el demonio bajo de las sombras con agilidad, su rostro estaba endurecido, y sus ojos brillantes de furia.

-es mi amigo…

-pero no terminaron bien…

-no, pero aun así no lo iba a dejar….

-aun…aún sientes algo por el-musito las palabras cuando estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-claro que siento algo por él es mi amigo, pero lo que tuvimos nosotros fue algo que me salvo en su determinado tiempo, Seshomaru conocía una parte de mi que yo ni siquiera me di cuenta que existía, la parte que deseaba que algo malo les pasara a la "famosa" pareja...la parte que quería venganza sanguinaria - quiso hacerlo reír pero ni siquiera se movió-lo ame…esa parte que todo humano tiene, la parte bestia…el la exploto al máximo y me entendió con su silencio, me hizo saber que tenia derecho a sentir lo que sentía, era humana, no perfecta…pero ya no es lo mismo…ya no-

…

Dante gruño al viejo que tenia al frente, lo conocía el viejo Kamui, el mejor forjador de sellos que la historia pudo ver…

-así que aquí te escondes Kamui-gruño Dante, el viejo de ojos azules casi blancos como los de un ciego sonrio, y varias arrugas se asomaron por sus ojos…vio el artefacto que con tanto recelo tenía en la mano.

-el espejo…hace siglos te lo di Dante, sabía que ibas a volver…quieres saber…no?-Dante asintió y se sentó elegantemente en el suelo de la cabaña, olía a hierbas con matices metalizados…Damián se quedo afuera, esperaba que su hermano solucionara por fin todo el problema que durante siglos y sin quejarse habían tenido encima de los hombros.

-te lo digo simplemente…el espejo se romperá….-Dante dejo de respirar para mirar al viejo con expresión asustada-si los demonios escaparan, por eso ordene que con el espejo hubieran guardianes que lo protegieron durante siglos, por si ese momento llegaba…y llego-

-pero como demonios… ¡maldición!-empezó a pasearse como león enjaulada por toda la cabaña siendo seguido por la mirada tranquilo del viejo.-qué demonios hago ahora-grito.

-tráeme a los actuales guardianes…yo los analizare y te diré si el poder es suficiente para que ellos lo sellen por fin…-y Dante no necesito otra orden, salió disparado por todo el bosque, ya estaba bien entrada la noche, así que decidió tratar de descansar para mañana poder enfrentar lo que se les venía encima, con una mirada ambos hermanos se dijeron todo y después se perdieron por el follaje.

…

-KAGOME-y la despertaron, la voz de Dante había retumbado por todo el palacio, y la habían asustado, si estaba furiosa…aun con el kimono blanco salió descalza y casi tira a alguien de la rapidez con que iba…se planto en la sala resuelta a gritarle a Dante sin embargo su maestro no tenia buena cara, y tuvo un mal presagio…

-que pasa…

-vístete, necesito también que traigas a Adam y a los demás los necesito aquí…AHORA!-gruño. Kagome asintió asustada, pocas veces Dante estaba de mal humor, y esta era una de esas…se apuro.

En veinte minutos, todos estaban ya listos y confundidos ante el apuro de Dante, salieron rápido y el día apenas estaba comenzando…

-no está demasiado temprano-rezongo Shippo, Kagome sonrio y asintió pero por dentro estaba preocupada, Dante y su expresión habían tenido un efecto aterrador de un presagio nada alentador. Llegaron a una cabaña vieja y algo acabado por el tiempo, de la esterilla que cubría la puerta salió un anciano, de ojos azules y mirada tranquila.

-se nota que eres tu…-Kagome miro confundida a su maestro que la ignoro.

-que…

-tú eres la guardiana y el-señalo a Adam con el largo dedo-y el es tu compañero…su esencias se enlazan-con la boca abierta, así se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

-¡quién demonios eres anciano!-gruño Adam, con toda su capacidad de macho…

-el que hizo el espejo…-y se adentro a la cabaña dejándolos más confundidos, Kagome que presentía el porqué Dante estaba tan nervioso, entro con cautela a la cabaña, analizando cada objeto que había dentro.

-para ser el mejor vives deplorablemente…

-bueno, no soy una persona de lujos, no me compares con el Lord…-la mirada del anciano se deslizo por su cuerpo cosa que causo incomodidad en ella. Estaba viendo más que su cuerpo estaba analizando su alma…-eres fuerte, no lo niego, pero tus sentimientos…son caóticos. Dividida ¿no es así?-incomoda desvió su mirada de los ojos azules-no me respondas…pero serás suficiente para sellarlos…-Adam entro bruscamente, sus ojos ardían.

-este maldito viejo…

-Adam no seas irrespetuoso…-pero el demonio era al fin al cabo instintivo, no le había agradado nada que el viejo se quedara con ella. Desde hace tiempo atrás, cuando había escuchado de la propia boca de la sacerdotisa los sentimientos hacia el demonio, había abiertos los ojos y se dijo así mismo "Adam…es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto".

Iba a garantizar a su futura pareja…porque era la que lo entendía y simplemente la amaba...Haría lo que fuera por ella, y su interior demoniaco…instintivo, animal….se lo pedía a gritos.

-ni mierda…no me gusta que te encierres con el viejo, además puso un campo para que nadie más pasara- Kagome escucho la voz más profunda, e interiormente le recorrió un escalosfrio.

-pero pasaste tu joven…-removió con destreza la caldera que había ya montada en el fuego. Adam gruño- tú también eres fuerte, sobre todo en los sentimientos…estas decidido a hacer lo que haga falta para lograr lo que quieres…-el demonio rolo los ojos-si ustedes hace una pareja perfecta…pero necesitan algo mas-

-que es lo que pasa señor…-

-sacerdotisa…en poco o mucho tiempo, el espejo se romperá y los demonios que están dentro saldrán-el corazón de la sacerdotisa se detuvo y sintió un mareo, en el cual Adam siempre protector, la sostuvo, fulminando a su vez al anciano.

-pero…pero, como es que…

-nada es eterno, mis sellos son fuertes, si, pero no invencibles…Akuma va encontrar la debilidad del sello y lo romperá…es simple

-creímos que no se rompería jamás, que vamos hacer-el anciano sonrio como si estuviera contándole una broma.

-matarlos…destruirlos…Acabarlos-

-PERO COMO DEMONIOS LOS ACABAMOS…-si, el carácter de la sacerdotisa salió a flote.

-alguien estuvo más cerca que nunca de rebanarles el cuello, a ambos hermanos, Dante sabe la historia-suspiro-ahí está la respuesta…

-cuál es la historia…-pregunto Adam calmado.

-en épocas difíciles, ambos hermanos se enfrentaron Lores de la más alta categoría y vencieron…menos uno, el perro del Oeste se impuso con su poder, y en el descuido de su arrogancia Akuma fue herido…Dante sabe los detalles-

-aun no entiendo que puede haber ahí que pueda ayudarnos-resoplo el demonio.

-el perro del Oeste es el padre de Inuyasha y Seshomaru ¿no?-el viejo asintió- pero como dice Adam…

-piensa niña, tu pareces ser la cabeza del grupo- Adam gruño, mostrando sus dientes. Kagome se quedo pensando, pero al momento abrió los ojos…

…..

-que puede pasar allá dentro-pregunto sentado Shippo, arrancando pasto.

-no sabemos Shippo…-respondió la voz tranquila de Sango. Miroku que estaba al lado, sostenía la cintura de la exterminadora suavemente…

-es mejor esperar, pero les concierne solo a ellos dos, el anciano no quiso que nadie se metiera –Shippo bajo la cabeza en gesto pensativo…

-será que es algo malo…

-espero que no Shippo…espero que no…-Miroku era alguien de presentimientos y algo le decía que allá dentro algo de suma importancia pasaba, además, Dante y su hermano cansados de esperar y comportarse como leones enjaulados habían salido, avisando secamente que nadie se moviera de ahí…

-no se para que seguimos esperando a esa niñata...-la voz de Kikyo salió con su veneno.

-porque es nuestra amiga o acaso ¿no ves?-pregunto irónica la sacerdotisa…

-será suya, porque mía no es ni de Inuyasha…cierto amor-pregunto Kikyo, Inuyasha sentado al lado de su pareja, tenia enterrada la cabeza en el cuello de esta, iba responder, pero Kagome y Adam salían…

-menos mal que sa…-pero Shippo se detuvo al ver la expresión de ambos, preocupación Kagome y furia Adam…-¿qué paso?

-donde esta Dante y Damián-pregunto la sacerdotisa, haciendo caso omiso al zorro

-se fue-musito Sango-dijo que nos quedáramos aquí…-

Inuyasha observo como la sacerdotisa miraba con gesto preocupado el bosque, Adam a su lado se mantenía tenso…sorpresivamente Kagome al darse cuenta le apretó la mano en gesto cariñoso, que hizo que el demonio se relajara pero que el mismo se tensara…

-debemos esperar…sabremos que hace cuando Dante este aquí…-se sentaron junto a los demás sin decir palabra aun cogidos de la mano, Kagome cerró los ojos un momento, y se lamento…

_-es…es Tessaiga-tartamudeo la sacerdotisa, el viejo sonrio y aplaudió._

_-exacto pero no es el arma, es el dueño con el arma…o sea el hibrido de allá afuera…-Adam furico se levanto…_

_-NO BROMEES VIEJO…_

_-no bromeo, Akuma es un demonio muy poderoso, casi un Dios, no hay nada que lo mate que su propia sangre, el demonio que lo había herido lo hirió con Colmillo, la sangre de ambos hermanos impregna a colmillo…_

_-PERO PORQUE ESE MALDITO HÍBRIDO…_

_-la espada representa la dualidad del hombre en si…lo humano y la bestia…la protección y destrucción en una sola arma…el hibrido es un mitad demonio…la divinidad presente en cada ser pero también en ella está la sangre derramada…que mas arma para matar a Akuma y a su hermano, el cual no es más que un títere para los deseos de Akuma…_

_-MALDICIÓN…-Adam empezó a golpear las paredes de la cabaña con furia e ira, Kagome corrió y lo detuvo, sosteniendo las manos en el aire y susurrándole palabras consoladoras, pero lo entendía…sí que lo entendía._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

¡Y aquí esta!...dejen sus comentarios, lo que quieran, cualquier cosa me hace feliz, menos insultos claro…que lo disfruten. ¿SORPRESAS?


End file.
